Nothing Will Be The Same
by Supernaturalredhead
Summary: Sequel to Death Is Not Forever. Nessie came back from the dead different. She’s not the same elf that Dean fell in love with. Can Dean still love her? Dean’s daughter, Alex, will change, as well. Should the elves leave the Winchesters?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Nothing Will Be The Same.**

**Synopsis: Sequel to Death Is Not Forever. Nessie came back from the dead different. She's not the same elf that Dean fell in love with. Can Dean still love her? Dean's daughter, Alex, will change, as well. Should the elves leave the Winchesters?**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 1

_**Before**_

_**As Dean drove the impala home to Bobby's house, he could not help but think about everything that had happened to the small clan. His dad had gotten demon possessed and threatened everyone to find the colt. John had not shared the whereabouts of the colt with Dean or Sam. They got the demon out of their dad. John Winchester had been shot three times and was badly beaten. Dean had feared his dad would die., but his Nessie had healed him of all his injuries. Unfortunately, his dad's blood had been too tainted from the demon. Apparently, demon blood does not mix well with elves. The demon blood caused Nessie to die. She wasn't completely gone. She had turned to a blue orb that went into a crystal. Dean wore the crystal as necklace. She could survive for awhile in the crystal, but they needed to find an elfin priest to perform an invocation to send her to heaven. Nessie's Aunt Beth was contacted to help with Nessie and Alex. **_

_**Dean and Sam had gone with their dad to find the demon and kill it before hurt any other families. They left Alex and Gunner with Bobby and Aunt Beth to prepare for Alex's transformation. The demon possessed their dad and tried to kill Dean. Sam shot the John/Demon in the leg. The demon fled their dad. Sam tried to get Dean and their dad to a hospital. They were t-boned by a semi-truck driven by a demon possessed trucker. They finally got to the hospital. Their dad and Sam would be fine, but Dean was dying. Apparently, Nessie was running out of time, as well. Suddenly, Dean woke up from a severe brain injury, their dad was dead, and the colt was gone. Dean knew his dad made a deal for him. He was so furious with his dad. How could he sacrifice himself like that? Aunt Beth threw such a fit about salting and burning John Winchester that Dean had allowed him to be buried in Bobby's Salvage Yard. **_

_**Aunt Beth had told them how to get Nessie back because she was the QUEESETERATE, which was some sort of superior being. Dean had no idea what that would mean for them. They took Nessie's crystal to the fae realm. The fae queen made him have sex with her as some sort of payment for the queen's help. It wasn't the worst sex he'd ever had but it definitely did not compare to the sex he had with Nessie. Dean could not help, but feel some guilt for what he had done even though if he had not done it, then the fae queen would not have helped them. He had to dunk himself and the crystal in a lake until he had gotten Nessie back. The lake water had burned like acid. **_

_**He had her back, but not entirely. Nessie could not access her memories. She seemed so childlike on the one hand, but on the other, Nessie would grab his face and kiss him like the old Nessie. Dean hoped his Nessie would get her memories and be his Nessie again.**_

**Now**

When they got to Bobby's house, Dean parked the impala in its normal spot. Gunner pulled in beside him. When the car stopped, Nessie was instantly awake. She looked around with interest. This place was familiar, but she could not quite place it. Dean saw her confused look. "Nessie, baby, this is home. It's Bobby's Salvage Yard."

She looked back at Bobby. Bobby smiled at her and nodded. She looked back at the house. Dean and everyone except Nessie climbed out of the vehicles. Nessie just sat there until Dean reached in and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go inside."

They got the bags out of the trunk. Nessie looked in the trunk for her bag. Dean shook his head. "No, Nessie, your bag's in our room in Bobby's house."

"Okay, Dean." She took his hand in hers and followed him into the house.

Sam and Gunner shared Sam and Dean's old room. Alex had her small room next door to Sam's. Bobby had cleaned another of his rooms out for Beth. Sam was surprised Bobby seemed to keep finding another room for someone to stay in. Everyone watched Dean taking Nessie to their room. It was after midnight and they were all supposed to be heading for bed, but no one could go to their rooms until Dean and Nessie were settled. At the door, Dean turned back to see that everyone was watching them. "I strongly suggest you all go to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

Dean pulled Nessie into the room and shut the door. He could hear the clan slowly moving to their own rooms. He looked over and saw Nessie had found her bag. She was digging through the bag. She lifted up a t-shirt and shorts. She was looking to Dean for confirmation that this was what she slept in. Dean walked over to her. "Yeah, that's what you like to sleep in. The bathroom is over here. Do you want a shower first?"

Nessie shook her head no. Dean went and knelt down beside her. "Nessie, you can talk to me. You can say whatever you want to me. I just want to hear your voice. I've missed hearing it."

"Okay, Dean. I don't want a shower."

"Well, let's change and head to bed then. Do you want help?

"Yes, I think I need help."

Dean led Nessie to the bed and sat her on the edge of the bed. Dean was worried about how confused Nessie was, but Beth had told him not to worry that Nessie just needed time. "Okay, baby, let's get you changed."

Dean helped her change her clothes. She went to the bathroom and he helped her with what she needed and with washing her hands. Dean could tell her clothes were slightly large for her. She was definitely smaller. He wondered for a moment if he would fit. Nessie tilted her head to the left and giggled at him. "Oh, get up there in bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Apparently, Nessie had read his thoughts. He smiled at her to show her he was not upset by her giggling. She watched him with interest as he changed clothes. When he stood bare-chested, she grinned. "You're beautiful!"

Dean looked up at her and smirked. "Ya think?"

"Oh yes."

Nessie jumped off the bed and went to him. She caressed the muscles on his abdomen and Dean moaned from the touch before he could stop himself. How he had missed that touch. She moved her hands up to his chest and caressed his pecks. Dean could not stop the emotions flooding him. He had an erection before he realized. He had his eyes closed. Nessie saw his boxers move. She placed her hand over his erection. Dean pulled her hand away. She looked up at him confused. She remembered he liked this. He saw her hurt expression. "I don't think you're ready for this. I don't want to hurt you."

"You would never hurt me, Dean. I don't remember very many things, but I remember you love me and I know you won't hurt me. I know you like to be touched there." Nessie pointed to his erection.

He smiled at her and kissed the hand his was holding. "Yeah, I do like to be touched there, but we should probably wait."

"NO! I want… I need… I want this now, please."

"Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of you without your memories."

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and stood topless before him. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Please, De."

"Alright, alright. We will, but if it gets to be too intense or too much, you tell me and we'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay."

Nessie leapt up on him. They kissed deep and passionately. They kissed until their breath was gone and they pulled apart breathing heavily. Dean carried her to the bed and laid her down. He took his time with her. He wanted to take things faster, but he wanted to be sure she was okay with everything that was done. He did not want to scare her or hurt her, but he should not have worried. She was ready for everything he did. She was able to take all of him, just like she had been able to do before. Once they were through, Dean helped her clean up and then held her. She was asleep very quickly.

Dean could not sleep. His mind kept going over everything that had happened with the fae. He still felt guilty about what he had done with the fae queen, but he knew he had no choice. He was so thankful he had her back. When she found out what he had done to get her back, he hoped she would not be too angry with him. He could tell this Nessie wasn't exactly the same Nessie he had fallen in love with. He thought maybe she would be once she had her memories back, but he did not know for sure. He would love her regardless. He finally fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Bobby and Beth were up before anyone else. Beth put coffee on. They drank coffee at the table. Bobby looked at Beth. "You make good coffee."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"So, do you think Nessie will get her memories back before Alex's Transformation?"

"Well, that will depend on Dean."

"How so?"

"For elves especially life-mates, the blood carries memories. Nessie will have to drink from Dean. If Nessie does that, then she will be able to access most of her memories. There is a danger with this though. The memories may come faster than Nessie is ready to receive them."

"If that happens, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do is try to keep her from hurting herself."

"Oh, have you told Dean?"

"I haven't had a chance."

"Don't you think he should be told sooner rather than later. Knowing him, he probably did some of that last night."

"No, he didn't. They did have sex though."

"Eww. I don't really want to know that. Those two igits."

Beth smiled sadly and looked down.

Bobby took her hand. "Beth, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this, but I think the fae changed the ritual. Nessie came back a little different."

"How different?" Bobby and Beth turned to see Dean standing in his bedroom door wearing only sweat pants. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. "I asked a question. How different?"

"I I I'm not sure exactly. The color of the pool was not what I expected. When we got back last night, I looked through the prophecies and the color should have been more green than the bright blue. Also, she appears smaller to me."

"She is smaller. Her clothes are big on her. Why would they change the ritual?"

"The fae queen would have changed the ritual to give herself some kind of advantage. I spent most the night researching this, but I think they wanted her to have some fae in her."

"Beth, if you knew the queen couldn't be trusted, why did you take us there. Why didn't you do the ritual yourself?"

"Because the ritual to bring her back was never elfin magic. It could only be done by a fae in their realm. As elfin, we have various powers, but we are not inherently magical like the fae. We have picked up magic over the centuries from the fae and other magical creatures. The prophecies tell us the ritual had to be done by the fae in their lake with a green/blue light."

"So what do we do about Nessie having fae in her? How can we get it out of her?"

"I don't know if we can. This is who she is now. We have to help her with her new powers and abilities as they show up."

"Didn't the prophecies warn you the fae queen would change the ritual?"

"Dean, I looked for any type of warning. I couldn't find anything except one small entry that said beware the fae queen will demand much. I had thought that meant the gift to the queen. I never imaged it could mean the ritual would be changed. Forgive me, Dean."

"There's nothing to forgive. No one could know. That fae queen was one manipulating bitch. We'll get through this like we do everything else. Let's not tell Nessie right now. She needs time to get used to things. I just hope we get her memories back before Alex's Transformation."

"You can, Dean."

"How can we get her memories back, Beth?"

"We can't get her memories back, but YOU can."

"How can I do this?"

"You'll have to share your blood with her. Your blood will have memories in it and it will remind her of things, which will help her access her memories. But you will have to be careful because the memories could come too fast and overwhelm her."

"I think it will be hard to get her to drink from me. She's so childlike. It might freak her out."

"Well, since she was okay with the sex, I'm sure she can handle drinking from you. Be honest with her and tell her that drinking your blood will restore her memory."

"How do you know about the sex?" Dean looked a little guilty.

Beth looked down at her hands. She was having a hard time being around humans all the time. Dean may now be a hybrid but he still thought like a human. His thoughts just bled from his mind. There was no way she could sleep last night because she felt like she was in the room with them. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm not used to being around humans all the time. I didn't mean to ease drop. I'm going to have to work on learning to block your thoughts."

"It's okay. Before Nessie died, she told me I needed to learn to shield my thoughts better. Guess she was right."

"I died?" They all turned to see Nessie standing in the bedroom door with wide child-like eyes.

"Nessie, baby, how long were you standing there? I thought you were still sleeping."

"I was but I got cold and you were gone. You said 'before Nessie died…' Did I die?" Nessie looked at him with wide terrified eyes.

"Nessie, it doesn't matter. We're just talking." Before she could protest, Dean kissed her and she forgot the discussion. He picked her up and turned back to Beth. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, just go slow. Too much too soon could overwhelm her." Dean nodded and took Nessie back to bed and closed the door.

Dean sat her on the bed. Nessie smiled up at him. "More love now?"

Dean smirked at her. "You want to do what we did last night?'

"Oh yes, please." Nessie started to pull her t-shirt off, but Dean stopped her. "What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nessie, let's talk first. I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Nessie, I can help you remember."

"Really? How?"

"We're life-mates. Our blood carries memories. Beth told me that if you drink from me, then you'll be able to access your memories. Do you want to do this?"

Nessie looked at Dean with wide eyes. It made his heartache to see her so afraid. She used to be so fearless. He could tell she did not really understand and he would need to be very careful with her. She looked at Dean and nodded. Dean sat on the bed with his back to the headboard. He pulled Nessie so that she was straddling his lap. She looked scared and unsure of herself. He had never seen Nessie like this. He started kissing her passionately. He pulled off his shirt and she pulled hers off.

"Nessie, you need to make your elf face." Nessie seemed confused. Dean touched her forehead and her elfin face came out. She touched her face and felt her ears. She touched her fangs. She looked terrified.

Dean smiled at her. "You're beautiful. Look. I have the face too." Dean touched his forehead and reverted to his elfin face. Nessie looked mesmerized by his change. She raised her hand and then stopped herself. "Nessie, it's okay. You can touch me." She touched his face, ears, and fangs. She hugged him tight. Dean was not sure how to do what he needed to do.

Dean took her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. He put all his love and passion he felt for her into that kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her. He bit his lip. He nodded for her to do the same. She bit her lip. She flinched from the pain. Dean pulled her into a blood kiss. She moaned into his mouth. Dean had not realized how much he had missed this as well. They kissed long and deep until their breaths were gone.

He pulled them a part. Nessie wanted more. "Nessie, baby, slow down. We have to go slow. It's been awhile for both of us. We aren't used to the blood."

He kissed her cheek and along her jaw. She tilted her head back to give him better access. He kissed her neck. "Okay, baby, you need to bite my neck. I know you're scared, but you need to do this." He motioned for her to bite his neck. She looked at his face with wide eyes. He nodded to her. She bared her fangs and bit into his neck. She was gaining memories from the increased blood. She felt much closer to Dean. All too soon, Dean pulled her away.

He kissed her and then he kissed her neck. He could tell Nessie was tense. It saddened Dean that Nessie's confidence appeared to be gone. Dean pulled back. He motioned for her to bite him above his heart. She sank her fangs into him and more memories were flooded into her mind with the blood. She saw her death. Nessie pulled away from Dean. She jumped up and off Dean. "You lied. I did die. I died." She ran from the room and out of the house. She had no direction as she ran through the salvage yard. She just had to get away from the memory.

Beth and Bobby tried to stop Nessie from running topless with no shoes from the house. She easily got around them. Dean jumped up and grabbed his phone. He stepped into tennis shoes and grabbed a t-shirt. He did not know what had happened. Dean knew he would not be able to catch her if she started blurring. She had more speed than he did. He ran past Bobby and Beth. "Get everybody up. We got to get her back before she hurts herself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Dean pulled back. He motioned for her to bite him above his heart. She sank her fangs into him and more memories were flooded into her mind with the blood. She saw her death. Nessie pulled away from Dean. She jumped up and off Dean. "You lied. I did die. I died." She ran from the room and out of the house. She had no direction as she ran through the salvage yard. She just had to get away from the memory.**_

_**Beth and Bobby tried to stop Nessie from running topless with no shoes from the house. She easily got around them. Dean jumped up and grabbed his phone. He stepped into tennis shoes and grabbed a t-shirt. He did not know what had happened. Dean knew he would not be able to catch her if she started blurring. She had more speed than he did. He ran past Bobby and Beth. "Get everybody up. We got to get her back before she hurts herself."**_

Beth and Bobby ran upstairs to get changed and get the rest of the clan up. Once they got everyone up and dressed in record time. Bobby told them they had to get Nessie back.

Sam grabbed the keys to the impala. "Do we have a direction to go?"

"Sam, we didn't see which way they went."

Sam got his phone out. "I hope Dean took his phone." He speed dialed Dean.

"S S Sam, sh she's running. N N Need your help." Dean panted out.

"Alright, where are you?"

"H head w west. S She's blurring. I I c can b barely k keep up. Sh she's faster."

The phone went dead. Sam looked at the others. "I've seen how Nessie runs. Dean doesn't have a chance of catching up to her.

Beth took Alex's hand. "You can't catch her but we can."

Alex shook her head. "I've been practicing, but I've only been able to do it twice and I didn't fly very well."

"Yes, you can. Do it for your mother."

Alex took a hold of her necklace and started concentrating.

Bobby looked at Beth. "What are you talking about?"

"Bobby, Alex and I are both skin walkers. Alex can transform into a raven and I'm an owl. As Owl and Raven, we can find Nessie. Nessie's a skin walker as well. I hope she doesn't change because coyote will be harder to find."

Gunner stared with his mouth open. His girlfriend could become a raven. Things just kept getting stranger.

Beth turned back to Alex. "Come on sweetie. You can do this."

Alex appeared to be shrinking. Her eyes turned yellow. Her hair became black feathers. Her arms became wings. Her feet became bird talons. She was a raven. Alex was thrilled. She flapped her wings and flew above the group. She glided in a circle waiting for her aunt.

Beth looked at the group. "We'll find Nessie and try to calm her until Dean can reach her." Beth could change much quicker. One minute, she was Beth and the next she was owl. She rose effortlessly into the air.

Alex/Raven flew to the west beside her aunt Beth/Owl. They looked down and saw Dean running as fast as he could. He was blurring and actually moving amazingly fast. The birds flew past him. Beth sent Dean a telepathic message that they would reach Nessie and stop her. Dean looked up at the owl and raven. He knew the raven was Alex and assumed the owl was Beth. He saluted the birds but kept running. He was beginning to tire, but he had to get to Nessie. He did not know what set off Nessie, but he had to get to her.

Sam and Bobby piled into the impala and Gunner took his truck. They headed west on the highway. They hoped they would be close enough to help if they were needed. Bobby had grabbed a pair of binoculars to keep the birds within sight. They were getting further away but were close to the road, so Nessie must be running parallel to the road.

Bobby called Dean. Dean answered and he was out of breath. "Wh What? B busy."

"Dean, we're on the highway. I wanted you to know Beth's an owl and Alex's a raven. They're above you to find Nessie. They'll try to stop her." Bobby shut the phone.

Dean looked up and he saw the large owl and raven flying above him. He could see the birds moving lower in the sky. He knew they must have spotted her. He tried to increase his speed. He was definitely blurring and he could feel it this time. He briefly wondered how fast he was really running. He put all thoughts out of his mind except getting back to Nessie.

Nessie was slowing down. The memories were assaulting her. Her death and what it did to the people that loved her. She felt so much guilt and remorse. She did not think she deserved Dean or his clan. She was so weak and useless. She was too weak to save Dean after the accident, so his dad had made a horrible deal to save Dean. She should have saved him. She stopped running and sank to the ground in a fetal position. She hoped they would just let her go. She had failed everyone.

Two birds landed near her. The raven became her daughter, Alex, and the owl became her Aunt Beth. Nessie tried to stand. She felt cornered and fearful. Before she could stand, Alex reached out to her. "Mom, it's okay. It's okay. Please."

Alex put her arms around her mother and hugged her rocking her back and forth. Dean came running into the clearing. He averted his eyes from Alex and Beth. He did not want to see them nude. He pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to Alex. She put the shirt on her mom. "Thank you Alex and Beth for stopping her."

Beth shook her head. "No, Dean. We didn't stop her. She collapsed on the ground crying."

Nessie clung to Alex. She would not look at Dean. "Nessie, please what's wrong? Why did you run?"

Dean reached out to her and she slapped his hands away. "Nessie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She looked at him. She shoved Alex away from her. Her eyes turned to the cobalt blue. "Everyone stay away from me. I I feel power. Can't control it. I could kill you all without a thought. You aren't safe near me. I remember. I remember. I know what I am. I know I died and failed everyone. Your dad was right. You should have let him kill me. Now it's too late. Now I'm something you can't possibly understand or love. It was bad enough when I was an elf, an abomination, but now I'm not even an elf. I'm now truly evil. I could lose control of all this power and accidently hurt or kill one of you."

Dean could not believe what she was saying. "You're not evil. Yes, you probably have more power now, but you can learn to control it.

A wind ripped through the clearing. Small trees were up rooted. Rain began to pelt them. They were all soon soaking wet. Alex and Beth huddled together. "No, Dean. I can't control this. It's too much. I just want to be what I was before I died. Now, I don't know what I am and neither do you. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not a monster. You're Nessie. Everything else we'll work out as we always do. We'll get Sam, Alex, and even Beth researching this. We'll figure it out. Please don't leave me again. I just got you back. I love you so much." Dean had tears in his eyes. Nessie could feel the love radiating from Dean as he walked toward her. Dean walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He pulled her to him and this time she let him. "I'm not afraid of you, Nessie. I will never be afraid of you. I'm glad you have your memories back and together we'll figure this out. Beth has a lot of the prophecies for the _QUEESETERATE. _She'll help us figure some of this out."

"Y-y-you know about the Queeseterate? You think I'm that being? Is this why I feel so different? Get away from me."

Dean grinned at her. "The answer to all three questions is yes."

Nessie shoved Dean away from her and he flew into the trunk of a large tree and collapsed. Nessie began to scream. Alex was terrified and her aunt pulled her further away from Nessie toward Dean. Beth had to make sure Dean was okay. He was breathing. The storm was increasing. Lightning began to strike the ground between Nessie and the others.

Bobby saw the mini storm and pointed it to Sam. "I bet that's where Nessie is."

"Bobby, you think she can make a storm like that?"

"I don't know what else could do this. We got to go help Dean and the girls."

Sam pulled over. He ran to the trunk of the car and got out a tranquilizer gun. "I hope this works." Bobby, Gunner and Sam took off running toward the little storm.

Dean was back on his feet and trying to move toward Nessie. "Nessie, do you remember the first time we made love? Do you remember how nervous you were? Do you remember the first time we made love after you and Alex found us? Nessie, baby, please relax. Nothing for me has changed. I love you just as much if not more than those times. Please, let me hold you."

Nessie looked at Dean. She could not remember everything. Her mind was still Swiss cheese, but she felt the love. She did not want to hurt these people, but she didn't know how to stop the power. The lightning opened a path that Dean took as his permission to approach her. Bobby, Gunner and Sam made it to the clearing. Sam started to fire the tranquilizer gun, but Beth told him to wait.

Dean made it to Nessie. She looked at him confused. He picked her up and held her close. The lightning danced around them, but did not hurt Dean. He kissed Nessie deeply and tried to put all his love into the kiss. Nessie threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The lightning stopped. The wind and rain began to die down. Nessie's eyes went back to their normal green color. She was calming down. The storm was over. Gunner gave his shirt to Alex and Sam gave his to Beth. Sam put the gun up; apparently they would not need it now. Dean pulled back from Nessie and smiled his most radiant smile at her. "See, Nessie. You controlled it. You didn't hurt anyone. Everyone is fine." He put her down and she looked at everyone to be sure they were okay.

Beth reached out to her. "Nessie, I have studied the prophecies and we do believe you're the superior being. If you weren't, you would have not been able to be brought back. I know you're confused by all this. We can help you. You just have to trust us and trust yourself. You could have killed many elves over the years, but you never laid a hand on any of them until your escape. You are not evil, just confused. You may have most of your memories back, but you don't know everything that has happened since you died."

"Are you all sure you aren't afraid of me?"

"No, Nessie, baby, we aren't afraid of you. I was afraid for you. The way you ran. I was afraid you were going to hurt yourself. You were so confused before. We thought you needed my blood to help you remember and then you just ran from me. I tried to catch you but you're one fast little bitch."

Nessie grinned at that. "Your blood gave me access to my memories. I could see my death through your eyes. I just wanted to run away from the memories. I saw all the pain I caused you."

They headed back to the impala. He wondered how fast he had actually run. Beth and Alex decided to fly home rather than walk to the car. He was amazed how well his daughter flew. He thought she was beautiful as the raven. He took his phone and snapped a couple of pictures as Alex/Raven and Beth/Owl flew away. He saw Nessie smirking at him. She looked more like her old self. "What?"

"I think someone is a proud papa. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. Hey, do you think I'll get to become a skin walker like you and Alex?"

"I don't know. All the elf/human hybrids I've known were not skin walkers, but that doesn't mean you won't develop into one."

Dean pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh God. I've missed you, my Nessie." They started kissing and the kisses became more passionate. Sam, Bobby, and Gunner turned away to give them a moment.

"Dean, sorry to break this up, but we're all wet and we need to get home to dry off before we get sick, you igits."

"All right Bobby. Lead the way. That was a long run and I'm kind of tired." Sam and Gunner had taken off ahead of Bobby, Dean, and Nessie. They could tell Bobby could not keep the pace up.

Bobby, Dean and Nessie stepped out of the woods to the road and saw the impala heading toward them. Dean thought he would be funny and put his thumb out like he was hitchhiking. Sam saw them and saw Dean trying to act like he was hitching. Sam drove past them without slowing down. Sam's phone went off. "Yes."

"Sam, what the hell? I know you saw us and you just drove right by."

"Dean, you told me to never pick up hitchhikers in your car. I'm just following orders."

"Sam, get back here. NOW. That is an order, bitch."

"Okay, jerk." Sam closed his phone and did a u-turn to head back to Dean and Nessie.

Bobby looked at Dean. "You two are the biggest igits I've ever known."

"Awe, we love you too, Bobby."

Sam stopped the car beside them. Bobby got up front in the passenger side. Dean and Nessie climbed into the back of the impala. Dean was still feeling cocky. "Home, Samuel."

Sam rolled his eyes. He thought how things seemed to be back to normal, well, as close to normal as their life ever got. He looked in the rearview mirror at the two people in the back seat. Dean and Nessie were kissing and only looking at each other. Seeing them so happy brought a tear to Sam's eyes.

When they got to Bobby's, Sam and Bobby got out of the car. Sam waved to Beth and Alex on the porch. Sam turned back to the car because Nessie and Dean had not gotten out. "Hey, you two ready to go inside."

Dean looked at Sam. "We're going to sit here for awhile. We need to talk. We'll come in soon."

Sam shut the door and went inside. He told the others Dean and Nessie wanted to 'talk' in the impala for a while. Sam suspected they were going to do more than talk. Bobby looked out the window and saw the impala bouncing. "Yeah, Sam, they're so talking. It must be a very heated discussion. Those two igits." They all just laughed.

After a while, Dean and Nessie came in. "I'm sorry for running. I'm still kind of scared of what I am and what I might do, but I won't run anymore."

Dean kissed her cheek. Beth went to make dinner. Nessie went to help her, but Beth told her to sit down and rest. Nessie was back to laughing and she spent the rest of the day reconnecting with her daughter. They were poring over bridal magazines. They only had a very short time to prepare for a wedding and a transformation. Dean stood in the doorway into the kitchen and watched Nessie and his daughter talking and laughing. Dean was watching them with a concerned look on his face. Sam walked up to Dean and handed him a beer. "They're both so beautiful."

"Yeah, Dean, they are." Sam smiled at him. Dean thought the smile was a little sad.

Dean knew why Sam was sad. "Sam, I will do whatever I have to do to help you get your Nessie."

"Thanks, Dean, but I'm okay. Are you okay? You seem concerned."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm thrilled we got Nessie back. It's wonderful to watch her going over those god awful bridal magazines."

"But…"

"But Nessie is so much more now. I don't understand her power, but I can feel it all around her coming off her in waves. Nessie's terrified what will happen. Sam, when we caught up to her, she made her own little rain storm. She controlled weather. It makes me wonder what else she can do. Sam, what if Nessie can't learn to control her new powers. She could kill someone by accident without realizing what she's doing. Nessie would want to die rather than hurt an innocent person. She's terrified. Hell, I'm terrified."

"Dean, we'll help her. You got her to calm down and stop the rain storm. We just have to stay close to her and keep her from doing something she would regret."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It won't be easy, but we'll all help. Dean, what choice do we have?"

Dean took a sip of his beer and considered what Sam said. "You're right. I guess we just have to do our best. Thanks, Sam."

Sam went back to the kitchen to talk to Bobby and Gunner. Dean kept watching his girls. They appeared so normal. He hoped the next few weeks would not be eventful. He hoped the wedding and transformation would go off without a hitch, but he knew they were Winchesters, which meant fate never gave them a break.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Dean kept watching his girls. They appeared so normal. He hoped the next few weeks would not be eventful. He hoped the wedding and transformation would go off without a hitch, but he knew they were Winchesters, which meant fate never gave them a break. **_

They had exactly six days to prepare for the transformation and the wedding. Alex's emotions were up and down. She was normally so level headed but with the stress of the two events, she was irritated one minute and crying the next. Her emotions were so volatile. Nessie told everyone this was normal for one so close to her time. She told them to be patient with Alex because she did not have control over what she was saying or doing. She was already beginning her change.

Alex was spending almost all her time with her mom and aunt. As a consequence Dean and Gunner were left alone, which made them more irritable especially Dean. Nessie did not have time for him right now. Dean was further frustrated because he had no idea what they were doing. Nessie would give him lists of things to purchase without an explanation of what they were or the purpose.

With five days left, Nessie had Dean drive her, Alex and Beth to a bridal shop in town. Dean made Sam come with him. He was not going to be stuck with three women all afternoon. Nessie had given him a dirty look, but did not object to Sam coming with them.

When they got to the bridal shop, Ellen and Jo Harvelle pulled up. Jo was the only girl Alex knew outside of the enclave. They were not exactly friends. Alex knew Jo wanted her father, but she knew no one else to be a bridesmaid and Jo had agreed. When Dean saw them pull up, he groaned and looked at Nessie. "Did you know Ellen and Jo were going to be here?"

"Dean, you know they're coming to the wedding. Don't upset your daughter. She asked Jo to be her maid of honor."

Dean looked at her daughter and smiled. He knew Alex really did not have anyone else to ask. He just wished they had someone that did not have a crush on him. Dean remembered their first meeting with the Harvelles.

_**Flashback to first meeting of the Harvelles (After Nessie and Dean became life-mates)**_

_Sam looked in the back seat to the two sleeping girls. "Dean, are you sure it's a good idea for us all to show up at the Roadhouse? I could get the intel. There's no need for everyone to go in."_

"_Sam, I want a beer. I'm tired. I've been driving for eight straight hours. I want to unwind a little. Why are you acting so weird about this?"_

"_Well, you know Jo has a huge crush on you and Nessie can be a tad jealous."_

"_What? Jo does not have a crush on me."_

"_Yes, she does and Nessie won't like it in the least."_

"_Whatever Sam. We're all going in. We'll get a few beers and something to eat. I want Ellen to meet Nessie and Alex. She never thought I would settle down. I want her to see that I'm sort of married."_

"_Okay, Dean, but you might have to stay between Nessie and Jo. Nessie will want to break her in two."_

_Dean just chuckled at that. He knew the little elf in the backseat could be jealous, but he also knew she was more apt to scare Jo rather than hurt her. Nessie went out of her way to not hurt people._

_Dean had told Nessie about Ellen and Jo. Nessie was excited to meet people that met a lot to Dean and Sam. She adored Bobby so she hoped she would like the Harvelles as well. She was a little bit concerned because Sam seemed to react whenever Jo was mentioned. Dean seemed to just ignore Sam's reaction._

_When they got to the Roadhouse, Nessie suddenly felt kind of shy and held back when she got out of the car. Dean turned around. "Come on babe. I want you to meet some people and get a beer."_

"_Dean, what if they don't like me? I've been working on my human face, but I still don't get my eyes exactly right. Hunters will know I'm not your human wife. Alex looks very human, but I don't. Maybe I should wait in the car. Alex could go in."_

"_Nessie, your human face is much better. I love the way your eyes look. Most people who meet you cannot tell any difference. They just think you have exotic looks. Besides these are good people, you can trust these women just like you trust Bobby. I swear. Now come on."_

"_Okay, Dean. I'll try not to embarrass you."_

_Dean kissed her quick. "You NEVER embarrass me."_

_Dean took her hand and led her toward the door. Alex grabbed Sam's hand. Sam smiled down at her._

_It was still early, so the bar was empty. The only other person in the bar was Ash sleeping on a pool table. Dean walked in first with Sam coming in next. Nessie stood right behind Dean and Alex was behind Sam. Ellen looked up as she heard the door open. "Hey boys, how ya doing?"_

_Dean and Sam walked into the bar with the girls still hiding behind them. "Hey Ellen, how about a couple beers and I wanted you to meet two very important people."_

_Ellen stopped wiping the glass and came around the side of the bar to stand in front of Dean and Sam. Ellen saw the girls but rather than say anything, she just waited expectedly._

_Dean pulled Nessie around to stand in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Ellen, this is Nessie, my wife. Nessie, this is Ellen, a family friend."_

_Nessie put her hand out and Ellen shook it. Before Ellen could say anything, Dean pulled Alex away from Sam. "And Ellen this is Alex, my daughter. Before you ask because everyone does, she is my biological daughter. She was born when I was a teenager."_

_Ellen looked from Alex to Dean and she could tell Alex had her father's eyes. She definitely agreed Alex was his. She had so many questions, but Jo picked that moment to come in with the new case of beer. She saw Dean and her thoughts were flooded with her fantasies of Dean. She did not see the small woman standing in front of Dean. Nessie tensed and readied to jump. Dean put his arms around her to restrain her. Dean whispered in her ear. "Nessie, please calm down. Jo is not a threat to you. She's just a friend. RELAX. NOW!"_

_Nessie tried to relax. She started breathing slowly. Dean was relieved. "That's my girl. Keep breathing." _

_Ellen saw the entire exchange and knew something was up with Nessie. Ellen scrutinized her face and something was slightly off about her face. She was definitely beautiful, but something was not right. "Dean, what's going on? I'm getting an impression that Nessie isn't exactly human. Am I right and don't lie to me boy."_

_Dean signed and looked down at Nessie who had tears in her eyes. She knew she had made a mistake again. "You're right Ellen. Nessie isn't exactly human, but she isn't evil. If you want us to leave, we will."_

"_I didn't say anything about you leaving, but I want to know the story behind this. You know you can trust me, Dean. Anything you tell me will not leave my lips. Why don't we sit down? Jo, bring everyone a beer."_

"_Ellen, Nessie and Alex can't drink beer. Could you bring them soft drinks?"_

"_Sure thing sweetie. Jo makes sure two of those are soft drinks."_

_Jo brought the drinks to the table. She handed the guy beers and soft drinks to the girls. Jo made a point of forcibly setting a soft drink in front of Nessie. Nessie leaned her head to the left and watched Jo. "I will not drink this." Nessie pushed the drink toward where Jo was sitting._

_Jo glared at her. "What is your problem?"_

"_I have two problems currently: one you want to fuck, my husband. Grant you, he's an amazing piece of ass and many women and some men want the same thing, but they usually stop when they find he's taken. You do not stop. He doesn't want you. My second problem is you spit in my drink."_

_Sam and Dean were shocked to hear Nessie swear. She rarely spoke using those words._

"_Joanna Beth, did you spit in her drink and don't lie?"_

"_Fine, I'll get her another drink."_

_Jo got her a drink and sat it in front of Nessie spilling some of the soda. Nessie put her hand over the top of the glass. "Thank you, Jo, for the clean soda." Jo just glared at her. _

_Dean was furious. "Jo, what's wrong with you? You spit in my wife's drink. You're sick. Man, am I glad we never hooked up if this is what you do when you're jealous of someone."_

_Sam could see Ellen was getting angry with Dean and Dean was furious. He had to stop this before they were all thrown out of the bar. "Dean, Ellen, why don't we all calm down? We'll tell you about Nessie and then you can kick us out if you want."_

_Dean nodded at Sam. "Okay, well, you're right Nessie's not a human woman, but it doesn't matter what she is because I love her and we are together forever." Dean took a breath and took Nessie's hand in his. "Nessie's an elf."_

_Ellen shook her head. "I thought you were going to be honest with us. Dean, everyone knows elves are myths or legends. They don't exist."_

"_Yes, they do. Ellen, I swear Nessie is an elf. There are more of them out there than you can image. They've learned to hide their true face. They could be walking down the street and you would never know." Ellen still didn't look convinced and Jo was giggling. "Okay, Nessie, I guess you're going to have to show them your true face."_

_Nessie wasn't happy about revealing herself in front of Jo. "I will only do this if the young one will promise to not tell other hunters about us, even when she's drunk. I trust Ellen, but I do not trust the young one."_

_Dean looked at Jo. "You heard her. Either you promise and mean it because she'll know if you mean it or not or she won't show you."_

"_Fine, I promise to not tell anyone that Dean's married to an elf."_

_Nessie studied her. She turned her head to the left and seemed to look into Jo's soul. Jo was uncomfortable. "Okay, I will show you."_

_Nessie let the change happen slowly so they could easily see the difference. She closed her eyes. Her eyes usually were the most frightening to humans. Her ears lengthened into a point. Her eyebrows moved upward to a higher arch. Her chin and cheek bones became more angular. Her fangs elongated. She slowly opened her eyes. The pupils had elongated to resemble the eyes of a cat. _

_Ellen watched the change without saying a word. She had seen a lot of supernatural creatures. Ellen sucked in her breath. Nessie as a human was beautiful, but Nessie as an elf was the most exotic looking creature she had ever seen._

"_Nessie, my God, you you're beautiful, amazing. It must be true. I believe you."_

_Nessie smiled at Ellen. She liked the older woman. Her face turned back to a human. "Thank you. Now we'll tell you how we met. We did meet in high school. Elves have hunter groups that go out and hunt other supernatural creatures like werewolves, vampires, and demons. We do not hunt other elves, fairies, or nymphs. We're related to those creatures and we cannot hunt them."_

_Ellen looked surprised, but she nodded for Nessie to continue._

_I was sent out with one of our hunting groups because of my special gifts. I'm an empath. I can take an injury or illness from someone into myself and my body self heals. It's a fairly rare gift. I was sent with the group that's mission was to hunt the most dangerous creatures. The hunting groups will set up in an area for awhile and kill everything in the surrounding area. To keep up appearances, those of us that can pass as high school students were enrolled in human public schools. It was to help us with our human faces. I've always had trouble with my eyes."_

_Dean cupped her cheeks. "Your eyes are beautiful. I was drawn to them even back then." Dean started kissing her._

_Sam rolled his eyes. "Sorry, they tend to get lost in each other. DEAN, let her finish."_

_Dean smirked at Sam and then looked down. "Sorry, Ellen. Nessie, please continue. I'll try to be good."_

_Nessie laughed. Ellen thought she had a musical laugh. Ellen knew Nessie was good for Dean. "I doubt that, but Nessie please continue."_

"_We happened to be in the same town as the Winchesters. Our people knew of John Winchester. They hate him. He has actually killed several of our people. Our people sent two members to follow him. John Winchester was good, but he did not catch the tail."_

"_You never told me you had tails on my dad?"_

"_Well, we had to."_

"_Do the elves still have elves following our dad?"_

"_Not as far as I know. If he found out that elves were in town, then we feared he would kill us all. There was a witch in town that was hurting people and we could not leave until she was dealt with. John had left town to hunt down a black dog and left his two sons alone in town. Five of us went to the high school to act like students. We were strictly forbidden to associate with John Winchester's sons. We promised the Hunt Master to not speak to them or have anything to do with them. I fully intended to stay away from Dean and Sam. We were made to dress in a manner to make other students stay away from us. We all had jet black hair and ridiculous haircuts. I wore black makeup on my eyes, lips, and nails. We were dressed in black. We had tattoos and piercings, some were fake and some were real._

_It's funny but the Hunt Master was correct, no one wanted anything to do with us. We walked into the school as a force. I was confident. I could feel all the feelings of the humans around me. Most thought we were just a family of weirdos, so I felt safe. If someone thought of picking on us or starting a fight, then because I was an empath I could deflect the tension to keep us safe. As I walked into my first class, all my confidence died. I saw the most beautiful human male I had ever seen. He was smiling and flirting with a bottle blond cheerleader. I knew immediately this boy was Dean Winchester and I was completely in love with him. I had not been prepared for my reaction to the sight of him. He locked eyes with me and smiled a small smile and then turned back to the cheerleader. _

_I had Dean in three classes. It was torture. I sat right behind him and he did not even speak to me. _

_Dean took her hand and kissed it. "I was an ass. In high school, I always went after the cheerleader types or slutty types, as Sam used to call them. I never paid attention to someone with the tattoos and body piercing. Of course, I found out later some of them were fake, but not all of them. Go ahead Nessie. It's interesting to hear from your point of view."_

_Jo was realizing as Nessie spoke that Dean and Nessie were soul mates. Nessie smiled at Jo and she smiled back. "Okay, I lost my place. Oh yes, I remember. Dean completely ignored me. He was busy trying to get into Amber's pants, the cheerleader. Luckily for me, she made a mistake. She wanted Dean to meet her parents. Dean freaked. He got caught on purpose kissing her best friend in the broom closet. I used the opportunity to be seen by Dean. It worked and he looked past my appearance. We became close very quickly. I had defied my family and would be punished when they found out I was in love with Dean Winchester. _

_Sam got in a fight with a bully. The bully broke his back. He was paralyzed. John Winchester was going to send Sam to live with a Pastor Jim. I knew I could save Sam, but it would mean I was defying my family, again. I fixed Sam. I had Dean leave me in my front yard and had him leave town with Sam before my family figured out what had happened. I had pulled Sam's entire beating into me even the superficial injuries. I wanted to look like I had been found and beaten. I hid my true thoughts from the telepaths. My family seemed to believe the story. We left town and I was never punished. _

_Elves age differently from human. On our tenth birthday, we have to have our virginity taken and we transform into our adult self. We go from looking 16 or 17 to 24 and 25. For our first time, our parents try to negotiate for the most desirable male. Malcolm, our number one telepath was selected for me. He has a dark side and likes to hurt females. I was afraid and enlisted the help of my sister. A month before I was to be deflowered, we ran. I found Dean and Sam because I'd fixed Sam I had a connection to him and could find them. My sister and I told Dean and Sam what would happen to me. I begged Dean to do be my first so Malcolm would not want me. Dean complied. We used protection but it failed and I conceived Alex. We left the next morning and went back to the elf enclave. Dean had no idea that I was pregnant._

_The elfin counsel found out that I was no longer a virgin. The transformation ceremony was off. My father paid a man in secret to complete the transformation so I would not revert back to a child. It was humiliating. I knew I would be punished but I didn't realize how bad it would get. I was placed in a small windowless cell. They found out I was pregnant and tried everything to abort her, but they weren't able to end her life. My mother thought I had a hidden ability to keep Alex safe. She was born and once she took her first breath, the elfin council could not harm her. _

_As the council watched her grow, they realized if I could have such an extraordinary child with a mere human, then I was put in the breeding program. Elfin females go into heat every 6 months. I was raped repeatedly during my heats, but I produced no more children. The council wanted to know who the human father was of Alex. They beat me over and over. They didn't worry about how much they_ _hurt me because I was self-healing. They gave me drugs to try to get me to divulge the name of the father, but I never told them. I hid his name in my head. They tried to use telepaths to steal the name from my mind, but I didn't let the name up. I knew if they knew Dean Winchester was the father, then they would hunt him down and kill him. I could not be the cause of Dean's death._

_As Alex got older, I had to get her out. My sister helped us escape. She was killed. I was shot with poison pellets and almost died, but Dean and Sam found us and saved me. We have been together ever since."_

_Nessie looked at Ellen and Jo. "Do you believe me?"_

_Ellen took Nessie's hand. "I think you have suffered so much in your short life. I can see you and Dean truly love each other. I'm glad you found each other. Your daughter is absolutely beautiful. She has your eyes, Dean."_

"_Yeah, she does. I was shocked to find out I was a dad, but it's been a wonderful thing. Alex is super and I could not ask for any better daughter." Dean looked over at Alex. Alex grinned and blushed. _

_Jo was so jealous, but she was realizing Dean was off limits. Dean seemed to only have eyes for the elf. The elf apparently really loved Dean. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I hope you can forgive me for wanting to take Dean and spitting in your drink."_

"_Of course, I forgive you. I don't hold grudges." _

_**End of Flash Back.**_

Alex needed to pick out her dress that Dean was required to pay for. The lady at the boutique seemed to know her stuff. She listened to what Alex thought she wanted. Dean looked around the shop. Sam and Dean found chairs set up to view the girls as they came out in their gowns. The lady at the boutique gave Sam and Dean some coffees and little cakes.

Dean watched Alex and her mom discussing dresses. Dean wondered if Nessie regretted not having a traditional human wedding. Alex seemed so ecstatic to be moving among the dresses. They carried several gowns to the dressing room. Nessie looked at the sashes and found the perfect one. She squealed and ran to the dressing room.

Dean looked at Sam. "What do you think that was about?"

Sam only shrugged.

Alex had the perfect dress and veil. Nessie had found the perfect sash. The sales lady tried to tell them the sash was a gag gift, but they wanted it. Nessie stuck her head out of the dressing room. "Okay, Dean and Sam close your eyes. I'll tell you when you can open them."

Dean looked at Sam. "She promised me a big reward for doing this and it better be huge."

They covered their eyes and waited. Nessie got Alex all set up with the veil and the sash. "Okay, open your eyes."

Dean and Sam opened their eyes. The sight brought tears to Dean's eyes. His daughter looked like a fairytale princess. She looked so grown up and he had never seen her so beautiful. Alex looked radiant. Dean started hyperventilating. Sam rubbed him on the back. "Come on man, breath."

"Dad, dad, look at me." Alex held her dress and twirled. "Look, Dad, we even found a camouflage sash. Gunner will love it."

Dean chuckled at that. He stood up and walked to Alex. "You're so amazing and so beautiful. Gunner better know how lucky he is to be getting you for his wife."

Alex just giggled and spun away from her father. "Wait till you see Mom in her dress."

"What?"

"Mom has to wear a mother of the bride dress."

"Nessie's going to dress like an old lady."

Before Alex could say anything, Nessie walked out of the dressing room. She had on a green dress that was the same color as her eyes. The dress was form fitting and came to just above her knees with a split in the side. The bodice was almost a corset that pushed her breasts up. Dean could only stare with his mouth open. He had never seen Nessie look more amazing. Nessie slowly walked to him. "So do I look like some old lady?"

Dean shook his head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His Nessie was the most beautiful creature on the planet. Alex was giggling. She looked at Sam. "Uncle Sam, I told mom if she chose that dress, dad would forget his name. Do you like my dress?"

"Yes, Alex, I have no doubt Gunner will be acting just like your dad is when he sees you in your dress. You're gorgeous."

Jo walked out of the dressing rooms in a light green dress matched to colors of the camo sash. Jo was beautiful and Sam told her she was, but he thought he was bias because to him Alex and Nessie were the most beautiful creatures.

Nessie pulled away from Dean. "I have to change back into my jeans and you need to pay the good lady."

Tomorrow Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Gunner were going to rent the tuxes. Dean didn't really understand all these costumes, but after the wedding, he planned to have Nessie wear the dress whenever he could. He had to think about little old ladies to keep from have a tent in his pants. Nessie promised to take care of him when they got back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Tomorrow Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Gunner were going to rent the tuxes. Dean didn't really understand all these costumes, but after the wedding, he planned to have Nessie wear the dress whenever he could. He had to think about little old ladies to keep from have a tent in his pants. Nessie promised to take care of him when they got back home.**_

Dean drove Sam, Gunner, and Bobby to get tuxes for the wedding. Gunner was a nervous wreck. He wanted to be Alex's husband, but all the preparations had him feeling the nerves. Dean smirked at Gunner. "Feeling, nervous?"

"Yeah, I feel a little nervous, but not about marrying Alex. I'm nervous about all these preparations and not just for the wedding. What is the tent in the meadow for?"

"Well, Nessie told me the tent is where Alex's transformation will happen. Alex will be in the tent with Nessie and Beth. We get to stand outside the tent and hear her scream."

"Will she be in that much pain?"

"Yeah, she'll be in terrible pain, but it has to happen. I don't want her to be in pain, but there's nothing we can do about it. We have to be strong for her. We have to help her through this."

"I'll do whatever I can, sir."

"I know you will, Gunner. Now, let's go get the monkey suits Nessie has ordered us to get."

The man, who ran the tuxedo shop, was not thrilled to see the four men come walking in. He thought the older gentleman with the baseball cap on his head had no business in a tux. The younger man with the Mohawk streaked with red looked scared out of his wits. The man assumed he must be the groom. The man walking in first and looking around with a smirk on his face with the ripped up jeans and biker boots would have been more comfortable in a bar playing pool. The man with the longish brown hair seemed to possibly be the only one of the group that would know how to act in a tux. He was worried he would have to throw the tuxes away after these men wore them.

Since Sam seemed to be the only one who had any idea what they needed, Sam told the man they just needed something simple and black. Nessie had given Sam a piece of the camo sash that was part of Alex's dress. He handed the fabric to the man and told him they needed camouflaged colored cumber buns and ties. Dean thought the man had a bigger bitch face than Sammy.

The man was disgusted. "You can't be serious. I do not have cumber buns and ties in this color."

Dean got out his phone and called Nessie. "Nessie, we have a problem. The guy at the store here does not want to cooperate with us. I uh think we need some of your special persuasion or we won't get the tuxes our daughter wants."

"_Dean, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll borrow the car Bobby lent us."_

"Thank you. We couldn't do this without your help."

"_I know you're kind of hopeless, but don't worry help is on the way."_

"Thank you, babe. Please hurry."

Dean snapped the phone shut and addressed the man. "My wife will be here soon to explain what is needed for the wedding and if I were you, I wouldn't argue with her."

The man looked at Dean with disgust. "I'm shocked anyone would marry you."

"Well, you just wait. You're going to see what kind of woman I can get. You'll do what she tells you to do." Dean moved his shirt so the man could see his gun.

The man moved away him quickly. "You're a complete Neanderthal. I can't wait to see what kind of woman would disgrace herself by marrying you, but on second thought I would prefer if you take this horrid piece of cloth and leave before I call the police."

Bobby was livid. "You mean you won't rent us a tux because of how we look to you. How does some moron like you stay in business?"

Sam had to get this to stop before they were thrown out of the shop. "Guys, let's just relax and wait for Nessie." They all moved to stand by the door away from the owner.

Nessie pulled up outside in the borrowed car. She did not like riding in the car. It was not the impala, but at least it was small enough she could reach the foot pedals. She climbed out of the car and straightened her dress. She turned back to the car to lock the door. Dean had taught her to always lock the doors and it was habit now. She walked toward the store. Suddenly, she felt watched. She turned and looked up and down the street, but she did not see anyone. She turned back toward the shop.

"Do you think she saw us?"

"No, she may have felt us watching, but I don't think she saw us."

"Are you sure that was her?"

"Yeah, look at the picture he gave us. I'm sure it's her."

"But the hair is so short."

"It's still red and she probably cut it to hide who she is. Let's be ready. If she comes out alone, then we nab her like we planned and take care of her."

Nessie walked into the tuxedo shop. She had taken a moment to apply a little makeup and she had put on her little black dress. She was wearing her high heels and she was breathtaking. She walked straight to Dean and kissed him in such a way that took his breath away. She pulled back and winked at Dean to let him know she would take charge of this man. "Now, who is the man that won't cooperate with my men?"

Dean pointed to the man with his mouth wide open. The man was in awe by the young woman. "Y-you are with that man?"

Nessie did not answer him. She did not like people to mistreat any of her men. She stalked towards him.

Dean had a smirk on his face and whispered to Sam. "He's in trouble now." Sam had to stifle his laugh.

Nessie got right in the man's personal space. "Well, Mr. uh. What is your name?"

"My name is Jonathan Barstow."

Nessie took his hand in hers. She knew it would not take much pushing on her part to get him to do what she wanted him to do. "Well, Mr. Barstow, nice to meet you. Now, I need four tuxes for my men."

Nessie pushed him and he smiled at her.

"Well, Mrs. Uh, what should I call you?"

"Don't you worry about what to call me. Dean, do you still have the piece of material for the ties and cumber buns?"

Dean handed her the camouflaged colored piece of cloth. Nessie smiled at him and gave a quick kiss. She turned back to Mr. Barstow. The smile left her face. Dean could tell she was all business now.

"Now, I want you to set up these men with tuxes. I need you to go to the dress shop down the street and buy enough of the material matching this cloth to make four ties and cumber buns. You will deliver the tuxes to this address on Friday by 2:00 pm. You will also only charge us half price. Do you understand?"

He had a somewhat spaced out look on his face. "Yes, I understand. I can do those things."

"Good. Please hurry. We're very busy."

Mr. Barstow got his assistant to help him. He took Nessie to an area where she could sit and watch. He also got her some tea. Nessie could have left, but she was having too much fun watching the guys getting measured. Sam was the only one that did not flinch when the inseams were measured. Mr. Barstow may be a most irritating person, but he knew his stuff and quickly got pants and coats for the guys to try on.

When Dean stepped out of the dressing room with his tux on, Nessie's breath was caught in her throat. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. It took all her will power to sit there and not jump up and attack him in the dressing room.

The assistant had gone to the dress shop and purchased enough material to make the camo ties and cumber buns. Mr. Barstow was still slightly disgusted by the color, but he had promised the beautiful woman that he would make them and he would do it.

Once all the guys had been measured and the tuxes were marked to be altered to fit them perfectly, Mr. Barstow charged them half price and promised to have the tuxes at Singer Salvage by 2:00 pm. Nessie thanked him,

They left the shop. Again, Nessie felt the feeling of being watched. She felt uncomfortable and sick at her stomach. Something was definitely wrong, but she was not sure what it was. "Sam, do you feel anything out here?"

"No, Nessie, do you?"

"I feel like we're being watched, but maybe I'm imagining it."

Dean knew if Nessie felt something, then there had to be some problem. Dean put his hands on her shoulders. He knew that would center her and she might be able to find the problem. "Nessie, see if you can find what is bothering you."

Nessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, but she could not find anything out of the ordinary. "Dean, I'm must be just nuts. There's nothing out here. Sorry. Please, take me home. I must be tired." Dean was concerned. Nessie was acting strange and he felt fear for what could happen.

Nessie handed the keys to the borrowed car to Bobby. She didn't feel like driving. She only wanted to lean against Dean. She climbed in the front seat to sit between Dean and Sam. Sam moved to get into the back seat, but Nessie grabbed his hand. She wanted him to sit beside her. Dean climbed into the car and turned toward her. "Alright, it's just me and Sam, now tell us what the problem is."

"I don't know. It was just a feeling. I've been getting all kinds of feelings since I came back. I haven't been sleeping well. I've had some nightmares."

"I've noticed. I've had to hit you with that dream powder Alex gave me to wake you. You told me you didn't remember what you were dreaming."

"I don't remember them, Dean. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I just get these feelings that we're all in danger. Then today, I thought I felt like I was being watched by someone or something that wanted to hurt us, but there was nothing there."

Sam watched Nessie's distress. "Do you think this could be some sort of residual from the uh how they brought you back?"

"I don't know. I have never experienced these feelings before. I just don't know if I'm feeling something real or if I'm just tired." She yawned and put her head on Dean's shoulder. She just hoped if it was someone or something, it would stay away until after Alex's Transformation.

As soon as they got back to Bobby's, Nessie went to her and Dean's room to take a nap. She was tired. She hung up her dress and put on one of Dean's t-shirts and climbed into bed.

When Alex saw the men and her mom were back, she ran down stairs. "Hey dad, where's mom?"

"She's tired. I guess pushing wore her out."

"Oh, well, did you get the tuxes ordered and will you get the camo ties we wanted?"

Dean could not help but smile at Alex. She was so excited. "Yeah, your mom got the man to deliver the tuxes on Friday."

"Mom is amazing. Where's Gunner?"

Dean pulled her into a hug. "He's outside with Bobby."

Alex gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran out to find her groom. When she acted like this, Dean had a hard time believing in a few short days, she would be a fully mature adult.

Dean walked past his room and went to the kitchen to get a beer. Suddenly, he felt an overwhelming sadness. He looked around the kitchen then he knew the feeling was coming from his bedroom and it had to be Nessie.

He went to his room and slowly opened the door. He could see a huddled figure under the covers shaking and he could hear the sobs. He rubbed his hand over his face. He had no idea what had set her off this time. Nessie had been so volatile since she came back.

He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Alright, Nessie, come out and tell me what's got you so upset."

"I'm not upset. I-I'm taking a nap. Leave me alone."

He pulled the covers off. She looked up at him with cobalt blue eyes. "What the hell, Dean? I told you to leave me alone. GO. AWAY." She turned away from him.

"I'm not leaving so you might as well tell me what has you upset." Dean leaned against the headboard and put his arms over his chest. Nessie could tell Dean was going to be stubborn about this. Nessie moved over and straddled his lap. "Alright, I'll tell you." He took his arms off his chest and put them on her hips.

"Okay, Nessie, I'm listening."

"I-I don't feel like me anymore. Ever since I came back, I feel like I came back different. I'm not the same person I was. I know you've noticed I'm different."

Dean nodded at her. "All I've noticed really is you seem to be having more trouble with your emotions. I think you just need time to get used to the way you are now. You're still my Nessie and I love you."

"How can you love me? You love the old Nessie that died. You don't even know me anymore. I don't even know what I am. I feel things I never felt before. I just feel wrong."

Dean pulled Nessie toward him. He hugged her. She fought him but then she settled into the hug. "Yes, Nessie, in some ways you're different, but in other ways you're still the same. You still furiously love Alex. You take care of everyone. You still love me. I can see it when you look at me. I could see the old you today when you were pushing Mr. Barstow. Hey, look at me." He put his hand under her chin and made him look at her. "I still know you. There may be more to learn now, but it doesn't change how I feel about you. I. LOVE. YOU."

Dean pulled her into a kiss. Nessie pulled back from him and looked him in the eyes. He tried to show her all the love he felt for her. Nessie slowly smiled and kissed him back. "Do you miss my hair?'

"I'm getting used to the shorter look and it's grown out some. You're cute."

"I hate it. I wish it was long like it used to be." Nessie closed her eyes and wished her hair was like it used to be. Dean flinched as he watched her hair grow to its old length. She opened her eyes and they were not only cobalt blue but her eyes were glowing. "Oh, this is much better." She smiled at Dean and then the smiled left her face. Dean was not smiling. He was looking concerned.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I-I just don't know what to think. You have so much more power. I'm not worried about me or afraid OF you. I'm afraid FOR you."

Nessie looked angry. "What's the difference?"

"I'm afraid you could hurt yourself. I-I don't want to lose you again. It hurt so bad to watch you die."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to cause you so much pain. Maybe maybe you would be better off if I had stayed dead." She hung her head.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. "Don't, Don't you ever say that again. It almost killed me to think I would never be with you again. I don't care what form you're in or how different you feel. You're still my Nessie and I love you. I always have and I always will. Don't ever leave me again. I can't bear it."

Nessie hugged Dean. In a small voice, she said, "I'm sorry I died. I will do everything in my power to never do that to you again."

Dean and Nessie started kissing passionately and before they knew it they were making love. Dean was extra sweet and caring. He wanted her to feel all his love. Nessie put all her worries out of her mind for awhile. She hoped the wedding and transformation would go off without a hitch, but she feared their luck had run out. She would try to enjoy every minute she had left because she did not think she had much time left. Something bad was on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Nothing Will Be The Same.**

**Synopsis: Sequel to Death Is Not Forever. Nessie came back from the dead different. She's not the same elf that Dean fell in love with. Can Dean still love her? Dean's daughter, Alex, will change, as well. Should the elves leave the Winchesters?**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 5 – The Wedding

_**Dean and Nessie started kissing passionately and before they knew it they were making love. Dean was extra sweet and caring. He wanted her to feel all his love. Nessie put all her worries out of her mind for awhile. She hoped the wedding and transformation would go off without a hitch, but she feared their luck had run out. She would try to enjoy every minute she had left because she did not think she had much time left. Something bad was on the horizon.**_

Alex woke and smiled to herself. Tonight, she would get married to the man of her dreams. She sighed with happiness. By midnight tomorrow night, she would be a fully mature adult. Tonight she would become a woman. She rolled over and grabbed Tinkerbell. "Hey kitty, guess what today is? That's right. I'm getting married! You have a big day too. You're the beautiful flower girl. You have to make sure to sprinkle the flower petals."

Tinkerbell gave her a confident meow and asked to be let go. Alex let her go and Tinkerbell curled up next to Alex. She purred and enjoyed the petting.

Nessie woke and sighed to herself. Her daughter was going to get married today. She was pulled tightly against Dean's chest. She wanted to get up, but knew if she got up or moved she would wake him up, so she tried to be still and let him sleep. She could not help thinking about how tomorrow Alex would go through her transformation and be an adult. She thought about Alex's birth. She sighed again.

"What are you thinking about?" said a gruff voice still half asleep. Nessie rolled over in his arms and kissed the sleepy man. "Are you worried about tonight?" Dean yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"No, I'm not worried about the wedding. I was thinking about the day Alex was born. She's not going to be my baby any more. It makes me kind of sad."

"Awe, Nessie. She'll always be our baby." Dean pulled Nessie to him. Nessie tried not to be emotional, but she found herself crying. Dean rubbed soothing circles in her back. "Sh sh. It's okay. You aren't losing her. She's going to love you just the same. She's not leaving. Alex and Gunner will still be hunting and traveling with us."

"I know I'm being emotional or hormonal or something."

"Oh baby, you're so the mother of the bride."

"Oh shut up." Nessie playfully swatted at him. She felt better. "We have a lot of work to do today. You and Sam are on Gunner duty. You need to make sure he doesn't see Alex. He can't see the bride before the wedding. You know, it's bad luck. We'll keep our minds open to you like we do on hunts so you can know where Alex is at all times. That should help you keep Gunner away from her. Aunt Beth and I have got to get the decorations up."

"Okay, I guess that means we don't have time for anything else this morning?" Dean looked at her hopefully. He was really in the mood to ravish her and she could tell.

"Sorry, but nope not now. Definitely, we'll have time after the wedding, but we have to get up now and get busy."

They dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. Sam came into the kitchen and told Dean Gunner was waiting for them in the impala. They were going into town for breakfast. Dean kissed Nessie and left with Sam.

Nessie made breakfast for Alex, Beth, and Bobby. She was excited about the day. Alex came running into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm getting married today."

"I know my baby. In the next 48 hours, you will go through so many changes."

"Mom, why do you seem so sad."

"Oh sweetie, I'm happy for you and Gunner, but you won't be my little girl anymore. You'll be an adult. You won't need me anymore."

"You'll always be my mommy and I'll always need you." Alex hugged her mom and Nessie felt better.

After breakfast, the various deliveries started arriving. The gowns were delivered. Alex was ecstatic to see how beautiful her dress and vale were. She had required the sash be made of camouflage. She thought the sash was perfect. The vale had a camo headband. Alex wanted to put the gown on, but Nessie told her to wait because they had more work to do and the wedding was hours away. She took Beth's, Jo's, and Ellen's gowns to Alex's room with Alex's wedding gown. She took her own dress to her room.

The next delivery to arrive was the tuxes. Nessie checked them over to be sure the camo ties and cumber buns were included for each tux. She took the groom's to Gunner's room and took the other tuxes to each of the men's room.

Nessie sent Alex up to rest so the men could set up the living room. They didn't need too many chairs because the only guests other than Jo and Ellen were Ash, Dr. Baker (the doctor that operated on Nessie), and Jenn (Dr. Baker's nurse). Nessie had been told they were each bringing a date. She had Dean and Sam set up the chairs. Nessie had each of the chairs draped in white cloth with camo bows.

While they were working on the living room, the florist arrived with all the flowers and the flowered arch. The delivery man helped them set up the flowers. The room was starting to look like a wedding chapel and less like Bobby's living room.

Nessie had a table brought in and placed off to the side for the cake and champagne and punch. Nessie had found a beautiful camo colored table cloth for it.

Dean looked at all the camo decorations. "Nessie, are you sure about all this camo. Seems weird for a wedding."

Nessie turned toward him and smiled. "Yes, this is what Alex and Gunner want. Gunner never wears anything but camo. Besides, according to him, camouflage helps you hide from evil. He couldn't get married without it. It doesn't matter what we think about the colors because this is what they want."

Dean walked over to Nessie and pulled her into his arms. "You're really getting into this. Is this what you wanted?"

"No, I got what I wanted. You were willing to be my life-mate and that meant so much to me. Our ceremony was beautiful and more than I ever thought I'd get. I kind of wish Gunner and Alex would be life-mates, but Alex doesn't think Gunner is ready for the blood sharing. Alex is getting a beautiful ceremony that will have them as husband and wife. Maybe if we had done this, your dad might have accepted us."

Dean looked away. He could not look her in the eyes. "Nessie, my dad would never have accepted us no matter what we did. Once my dad found out you were an elf, there was nothing we could have done to make him accept us. Don't feel bad, because it doesn't matter what my dad thought. He's gone now. I love you. You love me. That's all that matters."

"I do love you."

Dean could feel so many emotions running off Nessie. Dean needed to calm her down because a wind started to blow through the room. Sam was watching the wind pick up. "Nessie stop."

Nessie looked at Sam and Dean. "Sorry guys."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're the mother of the bride. I think you're entitled to lose it a little. We just don't want to have to reset up the room."

Nessie grinned at him. Now that the room was set up, Nessie told Dean and Sam to relieve Bobby and go find Gunner. After they left, Alex came down stairs to see the living room. Alex was thrilled. She loved the flowers and the arch. She touched the chairs. Alex thought everything was perfect. Only a few hours more and the wedding would begin.

Jo and Ellen showed up to help with the rest of the preparations. They found Nessie, Alex, and Beth sitting at the kitchen table. The five women chit chatted at the table for awhile. Jo was starting to like Nessie and Alex more.

The caterers came and brought the cake. Alex squealed with delight because the groom on the cake looked just like Gunner. It was even wearing camouflage and had a mohawk. The bride looked like Alex. "Mom, the bride and groom are perfect. How did you get them made?"

"Well, it doesn't hurt that your mom can push uncooperative people into doing what I want them to do."

Nessie felt Dean probing her mind to see if they needed to come back. She had given them strict orders to not go to a bar and not to drink any beer at all. They had taken Gunner bowling. Nessie told Dean it was time to come back and get ready.

Nessie ushered the women upstairs to get ready. Nessie quickly changed into her dress and went to help Alex. Alex was radiant in her dress. She could hardly stand still for Nessie to zip up the gown. "Alex, hold still. I can't zip you up."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. Mom, you look so beautiful with her hair up. It's amazing you grew out your hair. I think it really freaked out Jo and Ellen."

"Yeah, it freaked me and your dad out that I was able to grow my hair, but I feel more like myself like this."

Nessie had gotten Tinkerbell an outfit to match Jo's because Tinkerbell was the flower girl. Alex picked her up and kissed her. The cat purred loudly and sat at Alex's feet. They heard the guys come in the front door. "Well, sweetie, I'll be back, but I need to go down and help the guys get started. I'll come back and do your hair."

The guys were standing in the living room admiring all the work that was done and how the room had been transformed into a beautiful wedding chapel. They turned to the stairs as Nessie came walking down. She looked at them as she reached the bottom. She giggled because she had never seen four men looking at her with their mouths open. "Well, either I look horrible or I look good. Which is it?"

Dean could not speak. He just moved across the room and kissed her deeply. She pulled away from him. "You're going to ruin my makeup."

Sam had a huge grin on his face. "Wow, Nessie, you look great. If Alex looks half this good, then Gunner's going to pass out."

"Thanks, Sam."

Nessie showed the men where their tuxes were. She turned to Bobby. "Bobby, I know I have never seen you without your cap, but for the wedding, no cap."

"Alright Nessie, I'm not an idiot. I kind of figured I wouldn't get to wear it." Nessie kissed him on the cheek. He was a dear man. He had agreed to play the role of photographer for the wedding.

Nessie went back up stairs to help the other women and Alex finish getting ready. Dean could not stop thinking about how beautiful Nessie was. She was stunning in her dress. He could not wait until the wedding was over and he could pull her into their room. Dean realized he would have a hard time getting dressed if he did not stop thinking about Nessie.

Ash arrived wearing a suit with no sleeves. His date was one of the women who frequented the bar. She looked to be older than Ash. Dean greeted them and told them where they would be sitting. Nessie had told him they needed to put half the people on each side.

Ellen looked on as Nessie was finishing Alex's hair. "You look real pretty, hun. We're missing something though."

Nessie looked at Ellen. "What are we missing?"

"You know the poem: Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. I brought something for you to borrow." Ellen handed a pair of pearl earrings to Alex.

"Ellen, these are too expensive. Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow them?"

"Yes, darlin. We want you to borrow these."

"Thank you so much." Alex put them on and hugged Ellen.

Nessie left the room and came back with a few items. For something old, I have my great-grandmother's pearl necklace. I think it will match the earrings nicely. For something new, I bought you this handkerchief from the bridal shop. For something blue, I got you this blue garter belt. Believe it or not, but it was Sam's idea. Well, I guess you're ready."

Alex looked stunning and much older than she normally did. She was radiant. Dean came upstairs and knocked on the door. He wanted to let them know the minister and all the guests had arrived. Nessie would not let him in unless he covered his eyes. She made him keep his eyes closed until Nessie had positioned him in front of Alex. "Okay, Dean, open your eyes and behold your daughter."

Dean opened his eyes and saw his daughter. He had never seen her so beautiful. She reminded him of a younger version of Nessie. "You're so beautiful, baby." With both hands, he cupper face and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, daddy."

Dean had a lump in his throat. "You're all grown up. I uh I don't know what to say. I've got something in my eye." Dean turned away. Nessie put her arms around Dean and pulled him close. "I know what you're feeling. I've been feeling that way all day."

"Dad, don't be sad. I'll always be your baby." She was so happy. Dean gave her his best smile. "Well, let's get this show on the road."

Sam was waiting out in the hallway. "Wow, Jo, you look great."

"Well, apparently, I don't compare to the mother of the bride or the bride."

Ellen and Beth went down stairs and took their seats. Bobby was snapping photos. Gunner was standing nervously in front of the minister. He had not said anything to Alex, but he wished his parents and brother could be with him today.

The guests were seated. Nessie came down the stairs and sat in her designated seat. Her doctor smiled and waved at her. Nessie smiled at him and mouthed thank you to him. She nodded to his wife. Beth went to the stereo and turned on the music. Nessie felt Gunner's sadness. She got up from her seat and went to Gunner.

"Gunner, sweetie, you are not alone today. I believe your family is looking down on you and they're so proud of you. We're your family and we will always be here for you and love you."

"Thanks, Nessie, that makes me feel better." He hugged her and she pulled away to take her seat again.

Tinkerbell was given her basket of rose petals. When the guests saw the cat, the guests simultaneously awed. The cat walked down the short aisle and shook out rose petals with each step. Tinkerbell looked up at Nessie as she passed her. Nessie nodded and smiled at the cat. Tinkerbell smiled and sat down where Nessie telepathically told her to sit. Sam and Jo came walking down stairs and walked down the aisle. Sam took his place beside Gunner. He bumped shoulders with Gunner. It make Gunner smile.

The music changed. Everyone stood up and turned toward the stairs. Bobby was coming down the stairs backward to get as many pictures as possible. Alex was radiant. When Gunner turned and saw her, he felt weak in the knees. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Gunner looked at Sam. Sam nodded at him. Alex held Dean's arm and walked toward Gunner.

As they reached the arch, the minister asked Dean, "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Dean kissed Alex's cheek. "Her mother and I do." Dean took Alex's hand and placed it in Gunner's hand. Dean cleared his throat and sat down beside Nessie. He took her hand and kissed it. As one, they turned toward Alex and Gunner. They were thinking the same thing. Alex was their daughter, but she was no longer the innocent teenager. She was now going to be a woman with a husband and some day she would have children of her own.

Gunner and Alex had kept the traditional vows of for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, etc. The ceremony was short and sweet. Nessie used her handkerchief as she shed some tears. Dean put his arm around her and his eyes held unshed tears. Rings were exchanged. The minister smiled and said the words that Alex had been waiting to hear. "By the powers vested in me by the state of South Dakota, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gunner looked at Alex. He was so nervous to be kissing Alex in front of everyone. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was too slow for Alex. She pulled his face toward her and kissed him deeply. Everyone stood up and clapped for the couple. Nessie was relieved. She had been feeling nervous all day that something bad was going to happen, but they were lucky for once. She no more had the thought, than the front door was blown in. Damn the Winchester luck or lack thereof.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_**You may kiss the bride."**_

_**Gunner looked at Alex. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was too slow for Alex. She pulled his face toward her and kissed him deeply. Everyone stood up and clapped for the couple. Nessie was relieved. She had been feeling nervous all day that something bad was going to happen, but they were lucky for once. She no more had the thought, than the door was blown in. **_

Several small canisters were thrown into the room. Bobby knew exactly what the canisters were. "Get back. They're stun grenades." The grenades went off before anyone could react. Gunner was close enough to Alex to land on top of her. He sheltered her with his body. Everyone fell to the ground stunned except for Nessie. The stun grenades had no affect on her. She briefly wondered if it was because she was the superior being. She took Dean's gun from his back. She had to save her family. She began moving toward the blown in door.

Six men came running into the house with guns and crossbows drawn. One man had what appeared to be a harpoon gun. Before Nessie could pull her shields up, she was shot with the harpoon gun. She was impaled on the harpoon and the harpoon was embedded into the wall. She dropped the gun. The harpoon had been dipped in elfin poison. Nessie felt herself weakening. Her powers would not work correctly. She tried to push the men back out the door, but only succeeded in knocking over the cake table.

The men with the crossbows shot her shoulders and arms to trap her on the wall. She was shot in the stomach and chest. Her legs were stuck to the wall with more arrows from the crossbows. The arrows were all dipped in elfin poison. Nessie's head fell forward to her chest and blood dripped from her mouth. She knew she had limited time to get the harpoon and arrows out of her before she completely succumbed to the poison. She lifted her head and looked at the men. "Why?" She did not hear the reply. She passed out.

"Well, well, boys looks like John was right that the stun grenades wouldn't affect that one, but lucky for us, we got her taken care of before she could shoot us."

"Steve, she don't look like she would hurt a fly. She's a tiny little woman. She's awful purty. Are we going to get to play with her before we off her?"

"Shut up Tommy. You ain't touching her. Help the others get the rest tied up before they can start moving again, especially Sam and Dean."

The six men set up the chairs and one by one they put the men in the chairs and tied them up first. As the last of the women were tied, Dean and Sam shook off their stunning. Dean and Sam were facing four of the six men. They could not see behind them. They could see the others. Alex and Beth were silently crying. Ellen and Jo had identical looks on their faces. They knew these men and they were furious. Dean and Sam didn't see Nessie stuck to the wall and slowly bleeding out because she could not get the arrows and harpoon out of her. The other women (doctor's wife, Jenn, and Ash's date) were terrified and sobbing. The other men were quiet and hoped Dean and Sam could get them all out of this. The doctor could see Vanessa and he was horrified to see her trapped on the wall. He could tell from the color of her skin she was hurting very badly.

Dean was furious. He could tell his gun was gone. "What the hell is going on?" He looked at the others. He could see everyone except Nessie. "Where's Nessie?"

The leader grinned at Dean. "Well, I can see sleeping beauty is awake."

"I repeat WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. GOING ON? Let us go!"

"Well, Dean, yeah I know who you are. We know your daddy. John's been really worried about you, Dean. Seems you been messing around with elves. Elves ain't human and I know your daddy taught you better than that. You should have kilt them elves instead of sleeping with them. John told us you drink the elf witch's blood, so you can be an elf yourself. Your daddy begged us to save you because he couldn't. He told us what to do it to kill the elf."

"Where is Nessie? What did you do to her? NESSSIE! NESSIE! Can you hear me?"

"De'an." Nessie weakly said his name. She started coughing a wet fluid filled cough.

"What have you lunatics done to her? Where is she?" Dean was frantically trying to see behind him. He knew she was in pain and she was behind him."

"Now, Dean, we're only going to be here until the elf witch is dead and then we'll be gone. No one else has to get hurt. We take proof she's dead and take it to a rendezvous with John to get our payoff."

Sam snorted. "Well, you're going to have a hard time getting your payment. Our Dad died a few weeks ago. No one is going to pay you."

"I don't believe you. You would say anything to save your elf."

Dean looked serious. "We aren't lying. He's buried out back. We can show you the grave. Hell, you can even dig him up."

"See, now I know you're lying. Hunters are salt and burned when they die. Even you would not be so disrespectful to just bury your father."

Dean looked down. They had not used rope on him and Sam. They used handcuffs. Dean kept struggling to try to get free put he could not. What he would not give for a paper clip. He was terrified what these crazy men were going to do. "Please just let me see Nessie."

"Boy, you are stuck on that elf witch. Ain't ya? Bart, turn Dean around so he can see what we plan to do to his elf witch."

Bart, a huge man, stepped forward and picked up the chair Dean was sitting in and turned him around. Dean gasped when he saw Nessie pinned to the wall by the arrows and harpoon. "What have you freaks done to her? She's never hurt anyone." Tears coursed down his face. He looked over at Alex. Alex could see her mother and was trying to communicate with her telepathically but her mother was not able to answer her.

"Don't matter it never hurt no one. It ain't human, that is reason enough to kill it even if we don't get paid. In fact, I think if John is dead, then we might as well kill the little half elf too. John had told us not to touch that one, but I guess that don't matter no more."

Dean was furious. "You aren't touching my daughter. Nessie wake up. We need you."

Nessie heard the discussion. When the man talked about killing her daughter, Nessie found power surging through her as she tapped into her anger. Her eyes turned the cobalt blue. She took a deep breath and raised her head. She reverted to her elf face. She opened her eyes.

"See, see, I told you it's practically a demon. We got to kill it before it kills us."

Nessie smiled and showed her fangs. In a very guttural voice, she said "you are not going to kill anyone. If you don't leave, then you'll be the ones dying." Nessie ripped her left arm through the arrows and off the wall. The men tried to shoot her again, but she was ready for them this time. She put her hand up and all the arrows fell to the ground. She flicked her wrist and knocked all six men into the wall. The men except for Bart were all knocked out. She flung Bart a second time and he was knocked out as well.

Dean was relieved to see Nessie coming back to herself. "Nessie, baby, can you do something about these cuffs so Sam and I can help you down."

Nessie looked at Dean and concentrated on the hand cuffs. She could not do it. She saw Tinkerbell hiding in the corner. She used her telepathy to tell Tinkerbell to pick the lock. Tinkerbell reached up and used her long nails to pick the lock. The cuffs fell from their wrists. Dean reached down and petted the cat. "Thanks fur ball." The cat had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Sam, give Bobby a knife so he can get untied and untie the rest."

Dean walked over toward Nessie. "How how do I get you down without hurting you, baby."

"Just pull them out. Save the harpoon for last. Just hurry, Dean. They put the elf poison on them. I feel sick." Nessie vomited. "Sorry."

Dean used his handkerchief to wipe the vomit from her chin. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get you off the wall."

Dean started on her right arm and pulled the arrows out. Sam came over to help Dean with Nessie. He hated to see her in so much pain. Nessie gasped as each arrow was removed. The pain was overwhelming. She almost passed out several times. The holes left by the arrows were not closing like they should be. Dean looked at Sam and could tell Sam was thinking the same thing – Nessie needed blood.

Bobby had gotten everyone untied. Bobby, Gunner, and Jo were tying the six men to the chairs. Bobby did not know what they were going to do with these men. He feared if they let them go, they would continue to hunt Nessie and Alex; but he could not imagine killing a human. It was not something he had ever done.

The six civilians (Dr. Baker, his wife, Jenn, her date, Ash, and his date) huddled in the corner. The women were crying and clinging to their men. Even though they knew Nessie was an elf, they were still shocked by what was happening.

Sam held Nessie up as Dean pulled the arrows from her. All that was left was the harpoon. As Sam supported Nessie, Dean looked behind her to see how best to get the harpoon out. "I don't think we can pull this out of her without doing a lot of damage. Sam support Nessie." Dean took a knife and as gently as he could he sawed the long wooden rod. Nessie gasped as he moved the rod. "Sorry. Sorry. Almost done and then we'll pull you off."

Gunner was holding Alex. She was crying. She did not understand why John Winchester was hurting her mom from his grave. He was truly a horrible man. She could not believe her wonderful dad and uncle were his sons.

The rod sawed off. Dean and Sam pulled Nessie off the harpoon. She screamed in pain. The hole did not close. Dean and Sam sat her down. Sam held her while Dean undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to below his chest. He pulled Nessie to his chest. "Drink, baby. You need it."

"N-n-no. I I d-don't w-want them t-t-to s-see m-monster." She turned her head away from Dean's chest.

"Nessie, you are not a monster, but you need the blood." Dean used his clan leader voice. "Drink. NOW!"

She looked up at him and then she elongated her fangs and bit into his chest. Dean reverted to his elf face it was unconscious on his part. He arched his back as the pleasure began building. Sam could see everyone watching Dean and Nessie intently. He knew this was private. Sam stood between Dean and everyone else. "Hey, give them some privacy." Everyone looked away except for the six men, who watched with horrified expressions on their faces. They thought how right John was. His son was no longer human.

"Oh God, John was right. They're freaking vampires."

Bobby looked at Steve disgustedly. "Steve, I always thought you were kind of slow, but now you're just plain dumb. You know nothing about them."

Nessie pulled back and all her wounds instantly healed. "Dean, thank you. Look what they did to my dress. They ruined it."

"Don't worry; Bobby got lots of pictures of you in it before it was ruined."

Nessie and Dean stood up. Alex ran to her mom and hugged her like she never wanted to let her mom go. Nessie stoked her hair. Nessie suddenly went rigid. Alex looked down at her. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"What time is it? Someone tell me what time it is."

Dean looked at his watch. "Aw SHIT. It's 11:46."

Nessie grabbed Gunner's and Alex's hands. "You have to go up stairs now. You're almost out of time. Gunner, you have to take her virginity now before midnight, remember?"

Gunner looked unsure of himself. "I-I don't know if I can. There's no time and after everything that has happened."

Nessie did not like to push family members, but if Alex did not have her virginity taken by midnight then she would not have her transformation and she would be a teenager until her death and she would never have children of her own. "Gunner, I'm going to have to push you so you can do what you must do. Give me your hands." Nessie closed her eyes and pushed Gunner to be able to perform and all the chaos of the night was pushed from his mind. Gunner looked down and saw he was rock hard. He turned to Alex and picked her up in his arms. He ran up the stairs. They heard a door slam.

Dean was shocked Nessie had to do that. "So you can make men hard. Wow. Every time I think I know all about you, then you come up with something else." Dean grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"You people are disgusting."

Dean pulled away from Nessie and slapped the man. "Shut up or I'll do worse to you."

Dean walked over to Sam and Bobby. "What are we going to do with these guys? They're dangerous."

While Dean, Sam, and Bobby were talking about what to do to the men, the other people were sitting on chairs huddled in the corner. They could leave, but they were reluctant to go.

Nessie walked over to the six men. She was so angry. How dare these men try to kill her and ruin her daughter's special night. She reverted without thinking about it. Her eyes turned cobalt blue and they glowed. The men were starting to feel fear that they were going to be killed. Nessie looked at the men and she became more and more angry. Her hair began to blow around her head. A wind began to move through the house. Sparks were coming off her hair. Nessie rose a few inches off the ground and electricity flowed between her hands just like when she killed Malcolm. Nessie was losing control and all sense of herself.

Several of the men screamed. The scream broke Dean, Sam, and Bobby out of their heated discussion. Dean saw the only option to kill them, but Bobby disagreed. Sam wanted to try to reason with them. As they turned to Nessie, they realized their discussion may have been for naught. Nessie was going to do it for them.

Dean ran to stand in front of Nessie so he was between the men and Nessie. "Nessie, baby, STOP! CALM. DOWN. NOW!"

Nessie was too far gone this time there was no stopping her now. She was going to make the men pay. She blew Dean out of the way. He landed hard. Beth ran over to Dean. "Dean, she's too far gone. We can't stop her. She doesn't recognize you or any of us anymore."

"Beth, I can't let her kill these men. She'll never forgive herself."

"Have faith in her, Dean. She's not a murderer." Beth helped Dean stand and hugged him.

Nessie appeared to be glowing. She walked to the first man. "Are you going to hunt me or my daughter?"

"N-no. I-I'm sorry." The man hoped she believed him, but he planned to find some way to rid the world of her and all elves. They were monsters.

"You're lying. You think we're monsters. I'm not going to kill you. I will take you memories." Nessie's right hand turned transparent. She pushed her hand into the man's head. He screamed from fear and pain.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby tried to reach Nessie to make her stop whatever she was doing, but Nessie had put up her shield. They could not reach her. Dean turned to Beth. "I thought I was clan leader and she had to listen to me."

"She's not a typical elf anymore. She's more and whatever the Fae Queen did to her broke the direction most elves must follow the clan leader."

Nessie pulled her hand out of the man's head and he passed out. She moved to the next man to do the same thing. She did it to all six men.

Nessie turned back to Dean. "They won't remember talking to John about us. They won't remember anything about elves. I did not permanently hurt them. They can live and we can live." The wind died down. Nessie went back to normal. She looked at Dean. "Wh-what h-have I d-done?" She collapsed. Dean barely caught her before she hit the ground.

Beth came over and placed her hand on Nessie's forehead. "She's alright, Dean. She just wore herself out. She needs her rest."

Dean nodded his thanks. He picked her up and went to their room. He took off the ruined dress and wiped off the blood. He put one of his t-shirts on her and covered her up. When he came back in the living room, he saw that all the guests had left except for Ellen and Jo.

Dean looked at Sam. "What do you think we should do with these guys? According to Nessie, their memories of John telling them to kill Nessie are gone. They also shouldn't remember what they did here tonight."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, maybe we should take them to a hotel somewhere before they wake up. We don't want to have to explain any of this to them."

Bobby nodded. "I think we should take them to a motel about a hundred miles or so away. We better hurry. We don't know how long we have before they wake up."

Dean and Sam found two abandoned vehicles two miles from Bobby place. The keys fit the trucks so Sam and Dean drove them back to the salvage yard. They loaded the men into the trucks. Sam and Bobby drove the men's vehicles and Dean drove the impala. They planned to leave them in a hotel parking lot and leave them there.

While all this was happening downstairs, Gunner and Alex consummated their marriage just before midnight. Gunner had been able to take her virginity. He wasn't sure how he was able to do what he had to do. He was so stressed out, but whatever Nessie had done to him had made him able to it. Once they got started, Alex and Gunner had found a rhythm and began to really enjoy themselves. The chandelier had been swinging like it did with Nessie and Dean, but no one down stairs had noticed. They were too busy with the men. Once they were done, they changed clothes and came downstairs hand in hand.

Alex felt kind of sad. Those men had tried to ruin her day, but being Gunner's wife and lover made up for anything those horrible men did. She just hoped no one was permanently hurt. Gunner and Alex saw the men and Dean, Sam, and Bobby were gone. Beth, Ellen, and Jo were trying to clean up the mess in the room. The cake had been demolished, but the figures on top of the cake were untouched. Alex saw that as a sign their marriage would be fine. She picked up the figures and held them to her heart. She looked at her Aunt Beth. "Where is everybody, Mom and Dad?"

"Well, your mother wiped the bad men's minds of memories of you and her. Your dad, Sam, and Bobby took the men far from here. They'll be back soon. Your mom is lying down. She wore herself out taking their memories."

Gunner picked up a broom to help sweep up all the trash. Alex went to her mom's room to check on her. Her mom was lying on her side sleeping deeply. She left the room and went back to help with the clean-up.

A few hours later, Dean, Sam, and Bobby came home. Alex saw her dad and ran to hug him. He was surprised to see her so happy. He thought she would be upset about her wedding being ruined, but Alex was practically glowing with happiness.

It was getting late. Ellen and Jo took Sam and Gunner's room for the night. Sam took the couch. Dean went to his room. He was exhausted. He stripped to his boxes and climbed into the bed beside Nessie. He was worried about her new powers. She was getting so strong. He wondered where the limit was for her powers. At least, she had not killed the men. Her wiping their memories was really the only solution, because those men would not have stopped hunting them. He just hoped the memory wipe would hold, but knowing their luck, the men will start to remember. They would all have to be diligent. Knowing his dad, John probably had more than one group wanting to kill his Nessie. He pulled her to him and let a few tears slip from his eyes. He had almost lost her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Nothing Will Be The Same.**

**Synopsis: Sequel to Death Is Not Forever. Nessie came back from the dead different. She's not the same elf that Dean fell in love with. Can Dean still love her? Dean's daughter, Alex, will change, as well. Should the elves leave the Winchesters?**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 7

_**It was getting late. Ellen and Jo took Sam and Gunner's room for the night. Sam took the couch. Dean went to his room. He was exhausted. He stripped to his boxes and climbed into the bed beside Nessie. He was worried about her new powers. She was getting too strong. He wondered where the limit was for her power. At least, she had not killed the men. Her wiping their memories was really the only solution, because those men would not have stopped hunting them. He just hoped the memory wipe would hold, but knowing their luck, the men will start to remember. They would all have to be diligent. Knowing his dad, John probably had more than one group wanting to kill his Nessie. He pulled her to him and let a few tears slip from his eyes. He had almost lost her again.**_

In the morning, Nessie woke before Dean. Normally, she would have woken Dean and had passionate wild sex with him, but she just could not do it. She knew she was no longer worthy of Dean. She slowly moved off the bed. She quietly grabbed some clothes. She wanted to take a shower, but she knew that would wake Dean up. She changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. She put her hair into a tight ponytail. She put on her boots and left the room.

In the meadow behind Bobby's house, they had erected a large white tent. The tent has a height of 10 feet and was 12 feet by 20 feet. Nessie had rented it and with her empathic ability, she had gotten a very cheap rate.

Nessie had made a potion she needed to use to paint symbols on the tent. It would make the transformation go smoother for Alex. They had not been able to make these preparations for Nessie when she had her second transformation after Alex had made her a virgin again, but she had not really needed these preparations.

She looked at the roof of the tent. She had no hope of reaching it to paint the symbols. She did not want to have to ask Bobby for a ladder. She just wished she could reach it. Suddenly, she rose in the air up to the roof. She was shocked. She looked down and she moved back down to the floor. She wanted to move up and she did. This new ability was so cool.

She levitated up and started painting the symbols on the ceiling. She had so much to do to prepare everything. She hoped the transformation would go off without a hitch. She did not want to hurt anyone else, but she knew she would to keep her family safe.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Dean rolled over to find Nessie. Her spot next to him was cold. He was instantly awake. Nessie had been gone for awhile. Dean pushed out with his mind as Nessie had been teaching him. He could tell she was out at the tent. He dressed quickly. Dean could tell Nessie was upset.

As he walked into the kitchen, Dean heard Sam talking. "Beth, where's Jo and Ellen?"

"They left this morning to head back home. They also took all the tuxes back to the shop for us."

"That was sweet of them."

Bobby and Sam looked up as they saw Dean walking into the kitchen. Beth was making breakfast. Dean walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She gave him a cup of coffee. "Have a seat, Dean. Breakfast is almost ready."

Dean sat down between Sam and Bobby. Gunner and Alex were getting dressed and would be down shortly. Dean was worried about Nessie. "Maybe, I should go get Nessie."

Beth shook her head. "No, Dean. Nessie won't eat today. It's part of the ritual for tonight. Alex won't be eating either. Besides, Nessie wants to be alone. She's upset about what happened yesterday. She's unhappy with herself."

"Well, all the same, after breakfast, I am going to go out to the tent and talk to her."

Bobby grinned behind his cup. "It's your funeral, but I saw her this morning. She does not want to talk about what happened and she's very angry. If I was you, I'd tread lightly."

"I'll take that under advisement."

Dean ate quickly. He wanted to talk to Nessie. He knew the longer she stewed with her thoughts, then they would all regret it. "Well, Beth, that was great as usual. Thank you."

"You're welcome, of course, clan leader. Be careful with Nessie. I know she appears strong, but emotionally she is very fragile."

"Noted. Later."

Dean walked toward the tent. He could feel Nessie's emotions. He could feel her guilt and self-loathing. He was worried for her. He walked into the tent and was shocked by the sight. "N-Nessie??"

Nessie was startled and fell to the floor of the tent. "Owe. Thanks a lot. Now I have to get more of the potion so I can finish the symbols."

Nessie tried to push past him. Dean grabbed her arm to stop her. She pulled her arm away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"Nessie, talk to me. What's going on with you? Please, just talk to me."

When Dean spoke like that and looked at her in that way, she could not refuse him. "Dean, I don't want to talk about it. I-I have so much work to do today. We have to get Alex through this."

"Why are you painting all these symbols anyway? We didn't do this for you when you recently transformed after Alex made you a virgin."

"Alex is half human. The transformation will be worse for her because of that human half. I've discussed all this with Alex. She understands what could happen."

Dean felt a lump forming in his throat. "What could happen, Nessie?"

Nessie looked away and then back to Dean. She barely spoke above a whisper. "Our daughter could die."

"What the hell! Why did we let her do this?"

"Because this is what she wants. She doesn't want to be stuck in the body of a teenager for the rest of her life and never be able to have children of her own. The symbols will help with the transition and I will help facilitate the transformation as well. At the enclave, I helped two half human elfin females with their transformations. They didn't die. I will not let our daughter die. I'm stronger now and Alex is very strong, as well."

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. "What would have happened to Alex if you had not come back?" He knew what the answer would be.

"Aunt Beth would have done her best to help Alex, but there would have been a higher risk of failure. We don't have to worry because I'm back."

Dean wanted to hold her. He needed to hold her. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She struggled against him for a moment and then she relaxed into the hug. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her. Nessie kissed him back. Dean tried to deepen the kiss, but Nessie pushed him away. "No, Dean. We can't do that today. If I'm to facilitate the transformation, then I can't eat or have sex today. I have to stay focused."

Dean grinned. "I was hoping we could share life's blood. We haven't shared it since you got back. I miss you."

"I don't think we should do that. After yesterday, I think your father may have been right. When I was an elf, my blood changed you. I don't know what I am now and I don't know what my blood would do to you. It could be tragic. I-I'm a monster, Dean. I don't feel comfortable in my skin anymore. I'm worse now than when I was just the abomination."

Dean took her hands in his. "You are not a monster. You're more powerful now but you aren't evil."

"What I did to those men was horrible and I didn't care. I could have killed them."

"But you didn't kill them. Nessie, you had no choice. If you hadn't wiped their memories, then we would have had to kill them because they would never have stopped coming after us."

"Me."

"What?"

"Me. They wanted me not any of the rest of you. You should have let Aunt Beth do the invocation. Now, I have put you all in danger."

"My father put us in danger. You're not alone in this. Nessie, don't you see. I love you and no matter what happens that will never change. I wanted to die when you did. I need you like I have never needed anyone, even Sam. I-I need you more than I need Sam. I can't believe I just said that, but it's true."

Dean had tears on his face. He was so open and vulnerable. Nessie looked at him and felt tears on her own face. She truly loves this man. She had thought about running to keep him safe, but she now knew she could never leave him ever again. She was worried about the effect of her blood on him, but she also knew Dean would insist to share life's blood with her.

"Alright, after the transformation, I'll share my life's blood with you, but only if you're sure."

Dean pulled her into a hug and gave her a chaste kiss. "Great. Thank you. Now, how can I help you get the tent ready?"

Nessie smiled at him. She sent him for more of the potion to finish the symbols. He got the potion from Aunt Beth. She smiled happily at Dean because he had gotten through to Nessie. She could feel Nessie's happiness. Aunt Beth smiled because as far as she was concerned Dean was the best clan leader she had ever known. He truly cared about each member of the group.

Dean helped Nessie with painting the symbols. They put candles around the tent. Dean blew up a large air mattress. A double sleeping bag was placed on the mattress.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Alex and Gunner were relaxing on Bobby's couch watching TV. Alex wanted to be intimate with Gunner, but her mother had told her no sex and no food until after the transformation. Alex was worried about the transformation. Recently, when her mom had had to go through it a second time, Alex had seen how painful it was. She was so glad to have her mother back because she knew her mother would help.

Sam came walking into the living room and sat on the chair. "Hey, you two, how does it feel to be married?"

Alex looked at Sam. "It's been great. Gunner was awesome."

Gunner turned a deep red. He couldn't look Sam in the eye. "Don't tell him that." Alex grinned at Gunner and kissed his cheek. She thought Gunner was the cutest ever. Sam chuckled at the couple. Sam had to agree with Bobby that they were as cute as two little puppies.

"Alex, are you nervous about tonight?"

"I was but with my mom here now, I'm not. I just want it to be over. Mom will be facilitating.'

"What does that mean?"

"Well, the transformation will be more difficult for me because of my human half. The human half has difficulty with the rapid aging. A facilitator is needed to channel the energy at a rate that is easier for the human half."

As Gunner was listening, he felt a drop in his stomach. "If your mother was still gone, what could have happened to you?"

Alex looked away. She did not want to tell them. "I-I thought mom would have told you when she told you about the virginity thing and the transformation."

Gunner and Sam were getting worried by the look on her face. "Please tell me."

"She could die." Gunner and Sam turned to the feminine voice to see Nessie and Dean standing there. "Gunner, Alex will be fine. I've facilitated for other half elf/half human females. There is nothing to worry about."

Gunner stood up. He was furious. "How could you keep this from me? I could be the cause of your death. How could you think I could live with this?"

Alex stood with tears in her eyes. She put her hand on his arm. He angrily pulled his arm away from you. "Gunner, if I die, my death will be my fault not yours. I don't want to live my life stuck as a teenager. I wanted to be married to you more than anything and I want to have children with you some day. This is the only way that I can do this."

Gunner looked at Alex. He had tears streaming down his face. "You could die. I would rather you were a teenager forever than die on me."

Gunner turned and ran out the door. Alex looked grief stricken. She started to follow him, but Dean told her he would go and talk to Gunner. Nessie went to Alex and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie, it'll be okay. Your dad will talk to him and help him understand. Don't worry."

Alex clung to her mom and cried. Things were not going the way she had thought they would.

Dean found Gunner. They spoke for a while about elves, the transformation, and living with females in general. Dean seemed to know just what Gunner needed to hear. Gunner was not really angry. He was just worried about losing Alex. Gunner had lost his entire family and he could not bear the thought he might be at fault for Alex possibly dying. Dean and Gunner came back to the house.

Gunner pulled Alex aside. He told her how sorry he was. Alex hugged him and told him she understood. Alex tried to reassure him she would be fine because her mother would not let anything happen to her.

It was almost time for the transformation. Bobby had set up some lawn chairs near the tent. He had lit a fire and set up several torches. Bobby, Sam, and Dean each carried a gun. After what happened at the wedding, they wanted to be prepared. Everyone walked out to the tent. Nessie had brought a change of clothes for her and Alex. They both wore old clothes that would not matter if they were ruined. Alex's would be burned off.

Alex was starting t feel nervous. Bobby and Sam hugged her. Dean walked over to her. "Well, it's almost time. You're going to be all grown up." Dean pulled her to him and he kissed her head.

"Dad, it will be okay."

"I know, darling. You'll be fine." Dean let her go and she walked over to Gunner.

Gunner crushed her against him. He kissed her deeply and passionately. He did not want to let her go. "I love you, Alex. Please be okay."

"I love you, too. I'll be fine." Gunner just nodded. He could not say anything else. He was terrified he would lose her like he did his entire family. He let her go. Alex walked to the door of the tent. She turned and smiled at the men that would be waiting outside for her.

Alex entered the tent and laid down on the mattress and sleeping bag. Aunt Beth lit the candles. Nessie knelt behind Alex's head. She centered herself. "Alex, sweetie, you'll be fine."

Outside the tent, Gunner sat heavily in one of the lawn chairs. Bobby handed him a beer. "Thanks, Bobby. How long do we have to wait?"

"Well, Beth said it should start by midnight. We got about 15 minutes to wait."

The men took chairs and waited. Dean had told Sam to be ready to grab Gunner when it started. He remembered how hard it was to listen to Nessie scream in so much pain. He knew Gunner's first impulse will be to run into the tent. Dean sipped his beer and kept watching Gunner. Gunner was strong and Dean knew it would take both him and Sam to keep Gunner out of the tent.

It was starting. Alex could feel the heat. Her mom had told her she would feel the heat first. "M-mom, I f-feel the heat."

"It has begun."

Nessie put her hands on side of Alex's head. Nessie looked at Beth. She was more scared than she had told anyone. Beth nodded at Nessie. She gave Alex a potion to drink to help with the pain. The pain started. Alex tried not to scream. She tried to breath as her mother had shown her. The pain increased. Alex could no longer breath through the pain. She screamed long and loud.

Gunner jumped to his feet. He had never heard anyone scream like that before. He tried to run to the tent. This had to be wrong. Sam tackled him to the ground. Dean ran over to Gunner. "Gunner, you have to stop. You can't go in there."

"Please. She's in so much pain. It can't be right. There must be something wrong."

Dean shook his head. "Gunner, she's fine. It's very painful, but she'll be fine. You can't go in there. We discussed this, remember?"

"I remember." Dean helped Gunner stand.

Alex was floating. Her body had gotten so hot her clothes were burned off. Her skin was becoming translucent. Beth and Nessie could see Alex's organs. Beth chanted. Nessie had absorbed the worst of the heat into herself. Her clothes were burnt off as well. The transformation was not going as well as Nessie had hoped. She had to absorb more from Alex than she had from the other half elf/human females. Alex's human side was having a very difficult time.

Nessie pulled more of the heat away from Alex. Her human half could not survive with the temperature. Nessie struggled. She felt pain coursing through her. She started screaming as well as Alex. She screamed so loud she drowned out Alex.

The change in the scream from Alex's voice to Nessie caused Dean to rush forward. Sam grabbed him. "Dean, you can't go in there."

"Sam, what's happening that screaming was Nessie not Alex?"

"I know, but we have to trust they can handle this. There is nothing we could do anyway."

Dean sat back down and grabbed another beer. At each scream, he flinched. It was hard enough to hear his daughter scream, but with Nessie screaming, he was just sick.

Nessie was taking control and Alex's human half was doing better. Nessie was sure Alex would make it now. It had been touch and go, but Alex was looking better. It would be over soon. Nessie was in excruciating pain almost as bad as if she had a transformation of her own.

The heat was diminishing. Alex screams had dropped off to whimpers. Alex fell on to the mattress. Nessie fell to her knees. Beth ran over and checked Alex. She was breathing normally and she looked to be about 25 or 27. Beth was relieved Alex had made it to adulthood. Beth looked over Nessie. Nessie looked exhausted. "Don't worry Aunt Beth. I'm okay. It was harder with Alex than before."

Beth got the green bottle potion and give Alex several drinks. "Thank you."

"How's the pain, Alex?" Beth gave Nessie several drinks from the green bottle.

"Pain's better. Mom?"

"I'm here sweetie. We did it. You look all grown up."

Beth brought the mirror over so Alex could see herself. She smiled.

When the screaming stopped, Gunner stood up. "Is is it over?"

Dean stood beside him. "Yeah, it should be, but you have to wait until they call for us."

Beth appeared at the door of the tent. "The transformation is over. Alex is now an adult. Dean, Nessie needs you to come in before Gunner."

Dean was worried as he walked to the tent. He stepped inside the tent. He saw Alex lying in the sleeping bag.

"Daddy, I'm grown up." Alex was so happy, but she looked weak. Dean bent down to her and hugged her. He looked around for Nessie. He saw her crumbled in a heap behind Alex. "Oh God, Nessie, are you okay?"

Nessie looked at Dean. Blood was on her face from her eyes and nose. Her skin on her face looked sun burnt. "It was harder than before. Probably because the other females were children of life mates. They had more elf blood than Alex, but we got her through it."

"Nessie, you don't look so well. Are you okay? You didn't answer the question."

"Yes, I'm okay. I need to rest. Can you help me dress and take me to bed?"

"Of course."

Beth handed Dean a t-shirt and sweat pants. Dean helped Nessie dress and then he picked her up. He looked back at Alex. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

Beth followed Dean from the tent. She looked at Gunner. "Gunner, you need to come in and help Alex to finish the transformation. I believe Dean told you what to do?'

Gunner looked embarrassed and nervous. He nodded yes. He walked to the tent and entered. He saw Alex lying in the sleeping bag on the air mattress. She held her arms open for him. He moved to her and looked at her. She was beautiful. Beth handed him Alex's clothes to help her dress.

Originally, they were going to let Gunner and Alex have sex in the tent to complete her transformation, but after what happened at the wedding, Dean had ordered them to return to the house where hopefully they were safer. Once Alex was dressed, Gunner picked her up and carried her into the house because she was still in too much pain to walk.

Beth blew out the candles in the tent. Sam and Bobby put out the fire and the torches. They picked up the guns and followed Beth into the house. They went to the kitchen and sat at the table. They were not ready for bed.

Nessie had fallen asleep in Dean's arms on the way to the house. He had carried her to the house and to their room. He laid her on the bed and lay beside her. He was so relieved Alex and Nessie had survived the transformation. Nessie had promised him that tomorrow she would share life's blood with him and he could not wait. It had been so long. Dean drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Nothing Will Be The Same.**

**Synopsis: Sequel to Death Is Not Forever. Nessie came back from the dead different. She's not the same elf that Dean fell in love with. Can Dean still love her? Dean's daughter, Alex, will change, as well. Should the elves leave the Winchesters?**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 8

_**Nessie had fallen asleep in Dean's arms on the way to the house. He had carried her to the house and to their room. He laid her on the bed and lay beside her. He was so relieved Alex and Nessie had survived the transformation. Nessie had promised him that tomorrow she would share life's blood with him and he could not wait. It had been so long. Dean drifted off to sleep.**_

Beth was the only one awake in the house. Bobby and Sam had gone to bed hours ago. Beth could not sleep. The reason was not Alex's transformation. The transformation had been difficult, but both Nessie and Alex were fine so she was not concerned. Beth was worried because something was not right with Nessie. She could not get past the feeling the fae queen had plans for Nessie. She had to try to find what those plans might be.

Beth had contacted an elfin historian to get more information. He e-mailed her copies of the fae records that the elfin nation had gathered over the centuries. Beth knew there had to be something in the records that would help her understand what the queen planned for Nessie.

Beth felt she was close to determining what the fae queen was after and what she had done. She could see the sun starting to peek through the curtain. Beth drifted off to sleep. If she had just read a few more pages, then she could have stopped the chain of events.

Dean woke early with only one thing on his mind today would be the day for Nessie and him to share life's blood. He was so excited he wanted it to be romantic. He took a quick shower. He took some of the flowers from the wedding that still looked okay and a thick blanket. He snuck out of the house. He knew the perfect place. He went past the tent and went to creek. He laid the blanket by the tree that he and Sam used to climb when they were kids. It was a beautiful spot and he knew Nessie would approve.

He had quickly made Nessie's favorite breakfast – pancakes and sausage. He packed the food in such a way it would stay warm and he took the food out to the picnic spot. Dean did not take any alcohol because Nessie could not really tolerate it and he did not want her passing out. He looked over the scene and knew Nessie would be pleased.

Once he was pleased with the set up, he snuck back to the house. He slowly opened the door to their bedroom. Nessie was still asleep. He did not think he could wait much longer, but he would try. He eased on to the bed behind Nessie. He gently put his arm around her and she instinctively cuddled up against him.

Dean could not go back to sleep and he was starting to get so excited just thinking about sharing life's blood with her. Just thinking about Nessie caused him to be super hard against her butt. Nessie was starting to wake up. She could hear Dean in her mind. He was thinking very dirty thoughts and she became aware of the hardness against her.

Nessie turned in his arms to face Dean. He smiled down at her. "Good Morning."

Nessie beamed at him, but she was very nervous. She had promised Dean today they would share life's blood, but she was scared her blood could hurt him. "Hey, you smell good. Did you shower already?" Nessie kissed him passionately. Dean responded. He wanted to just kiss her and make love now, but he wanted to wait for the blood.

"Yeah, I'm so excited but nervous, too. It's been so long and I want this to be perfect."

Nessie looked at him. "Have you planned something?"

"You could say that. Do you want to take a shower before?"

Nessie leaned in and kissed Dean. "Yeah, I'll take a shower."

Nessie jumped out of the bed and went to take a shower. She could tell Dean had something planned, but he was blocking her. She showered quickly and dried her hair. She dressed and came out of the bathroom to see Dean sitting on the bed waiting for her.

Dean rose. "Are you ready to go outside for your surprise?"

Nessie walked over to him with a shy smile. "Okay."

Dean took out a bandana and tied it around Nessie's head and over her eyes. "I'm going to carry you outside."

Dean picked her up and carried from the house. Nessie could tell they were walking toward the meadow. Finally, Dean stopped and stood her on her feet. Dean removed the blindfold. "Okay, open your eyes. Surprise."

Nessie opened her eyes and was overwhelmed with what she saw. They were standing beside the creek that ran through the meadow behind Bobby's house. By the huge oak tree, Dean had put down the sleeping bag. He had taken her favorite blanket and laid it on top of the sleeping bag. He had sprinkled flower petals all over it. The flower petals looked like left over flowers from Alex's wedding. It was so romantic. Her Dean was the best.

She looked at Dean with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Dean. It's so beautiful. I don't know what to say. Thank you so much. I don't deserve you." Nessie hung her head.

Dean put his hand underneath her chin and made her look at him. "You do deserve me. You're the most beautiful, special person I've ever known. I wanted you to see I love you so very much."

He kissed her with all the passion he had. He pulled away and sat in the middle of the blanket. He motioned for Nessie to sit beside him. He unpacked the pancakes, sausage, and orange juice. Nessie looked at him. "You made breakfast? How did I sleep through this?"

Dean grinned at her as he handed her a plate. "Thanks, Dean."

Nessie ate and could not stop smiling. Dean made quick work of his pancakes. Nessie handed her empty plate back to him. He moved the plates off the blanket and turned back to Nessie. "What are you grinning at?"

Nessie chuckled. Dean was so cute. He had a drop of syrup on his chin. Nessie licked her finger and wiped the syrup from his chin. She put finger in her mouth and sucked off the syrup off her finger. Dean watched her mesmerized. "You are such a dirty boy."

Dean could not stand it any longer. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her. Nessie tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Dean thrust his tongue into her mouth and Nessie moaned. They kissed until they were breathless. He touched his forehead and reverted. He waited for Nessie to do the same. She quickly followed his lead.

They started like they did with their life mate ceremony. They shared a blood kiss. Dean could tell Nessie's blood seemed to have more power. He would have to be careful he did not over dose on the blood. They pulled their shirts off. Dean was always so amazed how truly beautiful Nessie was. Her skin was so creamy white and her hair was such a vibrant red. Nessie smiled at Dean. "I think you're beautiful, too."

"Are my thoughts bleeding again?" He smirked at her. She nodded her head and kissed him.

Dean kissed down the right side of her neck. He bit into her neck and drank deeply. He felt so euphoric. He pulled away and Nessie took her chance to bite his neck. Her blood was definitely stronger. "Whoa." Dean felt a little dizzy.

"Are you okay? I know my blood is different. I'm sorry."

"No, I don't want to stop. You have nothing to be sorry for. I just have to take it slowly. Seems your blood has so much more energy coursing through it. It will take awhile to get used to."

"We can stop, if it's making you sick."

"It's not making me sick and I don't want to stop. It makes me feel powerful."

"Well, if you're sure, and then let's get through this." Nessie grinned at him. Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

Nessie cocked her head. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just amazed how you don't seem to have any modesty. Sometimes, I worry you're going to walk down the street completed naked."

"Elves are not raised to be modest like humans, but if it bothers you, then I can try to be more modest."

Dean did not want her getting upset. "No, No, I like it. It's refreshing. You've got a smoking hot body. I think I'm a prude because I want it to myself. I don't really want to share it with anyone else."

Nessie grinned at him very naughtily. "Oh, Dean. I am always only yours. No one else will ever have me. I think it's cute you're jealous."

"God, I want you now but we need to finish."

They quickly took the rest of their clothes off. They only had eyes for each other.

Back at the house, Beth woke with a start. She couldn't believe she had let herself fall asleep. She felt like something was going to happen soon. She pulled the fae records up and began reading them, again. Beth felt like she was failing her clan. She had to fix whatever was going on with Nessie before it was too late for them all.

Beth was deep in reading and did not hear Sam as he walked into the study. "Beth, what are you working on?"

Beth looked up startled. "Sam, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry. What are you so engrossed in anyway?"

Beth looked up with a guilty face. "Well, we know Nessie came back different. I fear what Nessie might be becoming. I had a contact with the Elfin Historical Society. He sent me copies of all the fae records the elves have acquired over the years and I'm trying to understand what the queen did to Nessie and what the queen hopes to do with her."

"Can I help? After all, Dean doesn't call me his geek brother for nothing. I'm pretty good with research."

"I've printed off copies of the records in Elfin, but you can run the fae records through the decryption program. We need to concentrate on the superior being references."

Beth handed her computer to Sam and showed him how to access the records and translate them into English. Sam set to work. He did not tell Beth, but he was just as worried as she was and he knew Dean was worried as well.

Bobby came down and saw how hard Beth and Sam were concentrating on some research. Rather than interrupt them, he make a pot of coffee and brought them each a strong cup of the coffee. They took the coffee but barely acknowledged him. Bobby could feel the waves of worry coming off them. He went back to the kitchen to start breakfast. Gunner and Alex had come down. Alex was already busy starting breakfast.

Sam read the passage three times to be sure he understood what it said. He hoped the passage had lost something in translation, but he feared it had not. "Beth, I uh I think I found something, something bad."

Beth stood behind Sam and read the passage. She turned pale. She read the elfin translation hoping the English version missed something. "Sam, we have to stop Dean and Nessie from sharing life's blood. They can't do that now."

"We better hurry, Beth. Dean told me they were going to do just that this morning."

Beth felt dizzy, but Sam caught her before she fell. "Are you okay?"

"This is my entire fault. If we don't stop them, then we'll lose Nessie."

"We just have to stop them."

Sam ran to Dean and Nessie's bedroom. The room was empty. Sam looked in the bathroom and it was empty as well. Where could they be?

Sam came back to the kitchen. "They aren't in their room. Where could they be?"

Bobby was confused. "What is going on?"

"Well, Beth and I found out what's going to happen to Nessie. If Nessie and Dean share life's blood, then something will happen to Nessie. She'll somehow become a fae and the queen can take her as her personal slave. We have to find Dean and Nessie and make sure they don't share life's blood."

Bobby ran his hand over his face. It seemed Winchesters never got a break or a chance for real happiness. "They could be in the impala or out by the creek. Dean likes the creek."

Meanwhile, at the creek, Dean and Nessie had finished sharing life's blood. Dean and Nessie were soaring high from the blood, Dean especially. Nessie was on top of him and riding him like she never had in the past. Dean was so close to climaxing. He did not think he would be able to hold off much longer. Nessie looked like she could go forever, but she was just as close as Dean.

Dean grabbed her hips to try to slow her down. "N-N-Nessie I uh I'm sssoo close."

Nessie grinned and sped up her movements. A blue light began to radiate from them. They paid no attention to it to be worried. They only thought how intense their climaxes were building. They climaxed together and both screamed each other's name. It was so intense. Dean opened his eyes in time to see the blue light shoot up into the sky. He flinched. "What the hell?"

"Didn't you like that?"

"Yeah, but what was the blue light?"

"I don't know. I didn't see it."

"I think we need to get dressed. Suddenly, I don't feel so safe out here."

Nessie looked concerned at Dean, but she started dressing.

As the blue light flew from Nessie and Dean, it hit Beth and Alex. Both were knocked down. More of the blue light disappeared. Beth was the only one who knew what had just happened. "We're too late. They have shared life's blood." Beth started crying.

Sam looked at her. "Beth, we still have to find them before the fae queen does. They weren't in the impala, and then they must be at the creek."

All the members of the clan ran toward the creek. Alex had tears running down her face. She did not know exactly what was happening but she knew her mother was in trouble again. She hoped the fae queen would not take her mother away from her. After the wedding and the transformation, Alex had decided she could not be without her mom, she was too important to her. Alex just loved her too much.

The clan came storming into the clearing and saw Nessie and Dean getting dressed. Dean had on his jeans and he was in the process of getting his shirt on. "What the hell, everybody? Can't we have any privacy?"

Sam was the first to find his voice. "Dean, please tell me you didn't share life's blood with Nessie?'

"Of course, we did Sam. That is why we're out here. We were hoping for some privacy."

Sam and the rest of the group had looks of terror on their faces. "We have to get you both out of here now!"

Nessie had gotten her jeans and bra on. She felt strange. She was disoriented and confused. Something was very wrong with her. Her back started itching. "Dean."

Dean turned to her. "Come on baby. We got to get dressed and go to the house."

Nessie screamed and fell to her knees. The pain in her back was horrible. How could a perfect day turn out so wrong? With the next shot of pain, she arched her back and four light blue fairy wings erupted from her back.

Dean and Sam knelt on either side of her and helped her stand. "Nessie, baby, what happened? What does this mean?'

"I can answer all your questions, Dean. It's wonderful to see you again." The clan turned to the feminine voice. There in all her finery stood the fae queen with her entourage of eight fae soldiers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Nothing Will Be The Same.**

**Synopsis: Sequel to Death Is Not Forever. Nessie came back from the dead different. She's not the same elf that Dean fell in love with. Can Dean still love her? Dean's daughter, Alex, will change, as well. Should the elves leave the Winchesters?**

_**Please review and help me become a better writer.**_

Chapter 9

_**Nessie screamed and fell to her knees. The pain in her back was horrible. How could a perfect day turn out so wrong? With the next shot of pain, she arched her back and four light blue fairy wings erupted from her back. **_

_**Dean and Sam knelt on either side of her and helped her stand. "Nessie, baby, what happened? What does this mean?'**_

"_**I can answer all your questions, Dean. It's wonderful to see you again." The clan turned to the feminine voice. There in all her finery stood the fae queen with her entourage of eight fae soldiers.**_

Dean jumped between the fae queen and Nessie. "What have you done?"

"It's wonderful to see you too, Dean. I did exactly what I told you I would do. I gave you your Nessie back. I never said what condition she would be in when she came back."

"You disgusting BITCH! I WANT HER BACK THE WAY SHE WAS BEFORE."

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I can seal your mouth shut. Why would you want her back the way she was? I've improved on the prior model. She's so much more powerful now. She's more than elf and more than fae. She's truly remarkable. "

Nessie looked at her wings with tears in her eyes and whispered. "Why?"

"Excuse me; I didn't hear you, young one."

"I said, WHY? What do you gain from doing this to me?"

"That's none of your concern at this time. You'll find out when you need to know."

Dean was furious. Sam stepped forward beside Dean to form a barrier between the fae queen and Nessie. "You can't have her. We'll never give her up."

Gunner loved Nessie and stepped up beside Sam. He was just as furious as Dean and Sam. Nessie was like a mother to him and he did not want her hurt.

"Oh, Dean, you're still so adorable. You think you can stop me. Well, you're wrong. You can't stop me. As long as those beautiful wings are on Nessie's back, then she has no choice she will be compelled to do as I tell her. She belongs to the fae now."

Nessie was horrified. She did not want to leave with the queen. She promised Dean to never leave him again. She meant to keep that promise no matter what. The queen said as long as the wings were on her back then she was compelled. Nessie knew what she had to do. It would hurt like hell, but she had little choice.

Nessie screamed as loud as she could. Everyone turned to her. She tore the two lower wings from her back. She could feel blood running down her back. She grabbed the two upper wings and prepared to pull them off.

The fae queen yelled, "Stop." Nessie halted in pulling the wings. "Stop. Don't mutilate yourself."

Nessie ripped the wings from her back. Blood coursed down her back from the four deep cuts on her back.

"You haven't stopped me, young one. The wings will just grow back. The wings have roots into your back. You are only going to succeed in hurting yourself and causing blood loss."

"Then then, I will rip them off every time they grow back. I don't care how much it hurts or how much blood I lose. I won't go with you. I won't be a fae and I won't leave with you."

"You will only hurt yourself. It is inevitable. The prophecies say you will be mine. It has been foretold for two millennium. We, fae, manipulated the elfin lines to produce the being we could use. Of course, without Beth and her trust, it would not have worked. Beth stepped right into our plans. And now we have you."

Beth felt so much guilt. She fell to the ground and started crying. It was all her fault. Nessie would have been better off if she had used the invocation and sent Nessie to heaven. Now Nessie would be a slave to the fae queen.

Alex knelt down beside Aunt Beth. "It isn't your fault. It's that ugly queen's fault."

"That was rude, child. Well, enough discussion. Come on young one stand up and let's go."

Dean reverted to his elf face and his eyes turned cobalt blue like Nessie's did. Telekinesis came out of Dean like a punch and he knocked the fae entourage back. He felt the power coursing through him. Dean could tell he had more power than before. He would do whatever he had to do to get rid of the crazy bitch.

"Very impressive, Dean, but you don't have the power required to harm me." The queen knocked Dean out of the way. Sam and Gunner were thrown into the creek.

"Come to me, little one. Don't worry; I'll let you take Dean with you. He'll be required to service me as needed, but for the most part he'll still belong to you. Now come."

Nessie stood tall in front of the fae queen. Nessie would not bow or show how much pain she was in. She could feel the blood flowing down her back and mixing with her hair. She wondered why her self-healing did not heal the cuts.

"Little one, your self-healing will not heal the cuts where you pulled the wings off because it's fae magic. I grow tired. Let's be off."

"Stay out of my head. Dean and I are not going anywhere with you. I am not fae. You will never have me or Dean."

"I guess we have to do this the hard way." The fae queen pointed her staff at Nessie and Dean. The end began to glow. Nessie was not sure how she knew but she knew that once the staff was at its brightest, she and Dean would be gone.

Nessie pushed forward with her hands in front of her. She could feel the heat on her hands from the staff. Nessie used all the strength she could muster to push the staff back toward the fae queen. The heat on her hands increased to a painful level, but Nessie did not stop. She kept pushing the staff until it was pointed at the fae queen. The queen was trying to keep the staff pointed at Nessie. Nessie's strength was fueled with her anger. Nessie shoved the staff with everything she had. The staff tip hit the fae queen. The queen screamed and then she and her entourage disappeared.

Nessie fell to her knees on the ground. The pain in her back was horrible, but the worst pain was on her hands. Dean crawled over to her and saw her hands were terribly burned. "Awe, Nessie. I'm so sorry."

Nessie started crying and she fell against Dean. Sam took Nessie's discarded shirt and tied it around her back to staunch the flow of blood. Dean lifted Nessie carefully to not touch her back. She groaned from the pain. "I'm sorry baby. Sam, come on let's get to the house. Get Bobby's med kit. We have to sew up her back."

Dean and Sam ran to the house followed by the remaining clan. Beth and Bobby had quickly picked up the remains of the picnic.

Dean sat at the kitchen table with Nessie straddling his lap and leaning on to his chest. Nessie put her arms on Dean's shoulders but kept her hands from touching anything. "Nessie, hang on we'll fix you up."

"So much pain, Dean."

"I know. I know."

Sam came into the kitchen with Bobby's med kit. He sat it on the table. By now all of the clan was in the kitchen. Beth and Alex were crying. Nessie was moaning from the pain. Dean could not stand the sounds she was making. "Bobby, get a beer for Nessie. She'll pass out and we can fix her up."

Bobby handed a beer to Dean. He knew the little elf could not tolerate much alcohol and would pass out quickly. Dean had one hand supporting Nessie's back without touching the cuts on her back and one hand held the beer. Nessie's head was down and Dean did not know how he was going to get Nessie to lift her head so he could feed the beer to her. Without asking, Alex lifted her mom's face and Nessie moaned again. Dean nodded his thanks to his daughter. She never failed to amaze him.

Dean pushed the beer bottle to Nessie's lips. She tried to turn her head. She hated the taste of beer. Alex held her mom's face still. Dean coaxed Nessie to drink the beer. Once the beer was gone, Nessie began to feel dizzy. She looked at Dean and then fell against his chest as she passed out. Dean was relieved now they could fix the cuts and then her hands.

Dean nodded to Sam to start. Alex used a scrunchy to tie up her mom's hair in a bun so that it would be out of the way of the cuts. There was so much blood in her hair that it was starting to get stiff. Dean thanked his daughter. He held Nessie tight to his chest. Sam slowly untied the shirt from around Nessie. The cuts were deep and all four would require numerous stitches. Sam did not want to mar Nessie's beautiful back. "Dean, maybe we should take her to the hospital. I don't mind sewing you up, but you like scars. This is Nessie. I don't feel qualified to sew her up."

"Sam, we can't take her to the hospital. She's bleeding. You can do this. I trust you and Nessie trusts you."

"Okay, here goes."

Sam gently cleaned off as much of the blood as he could. He did not know if it would help or not, but he poured holy water into each of the cuts. There was no smoking, so Sam guessed that was a good thing, but something did happen.

Sam jumped up away from her back. "What the hell is that?"

Dean looked over Nessie's shoulder and saw something wriggling below her skin near three of the cuts. Beth knew what they were. "Sam, you have to take the tongs and pull them out carefully because these are the roots for new wings. If you break the end off, then the root will re-grow."

Sam looked sick. Dean told him to just do it. Sam got the tongs and entered one of the cuts to grab hold of the root. He was able to grasp it and he slowly pulled it out being careful to not break it. He breathed a sigh of relief that he got one out. He quickly got the other two roots out.

Sam started to sew the cuts. He made smaller stitches than he did with Dean and he tried to make them as straight as possible. Once all four cuts were sewed up, Sam put waterproof bandages on the cuts. According to Beth, they would have to look for more roots several times a day so that a wing did not get a chance to erupt from the cuts.

Alex came forward with a t-shirt to cover her mom's chest. Dean leaned Nessie back so that Alex and Beth could carefully put the t-shirt on Nessie. They were careful to not touch her hands.

Dean leaned Nessie back to lie against Sam's chest, so that he could get a good look at Nessie's hands. Nessie was still passed out from the beer. Dean lost his breath as he saw how badly her hands were. Bobby had had more experience with burns over the years. "Dean, I think these are really bad second degree. I think we got lucky because it don't look like any third degree, but these are going to hurt like the dickens. She's not going to be able to do anything for herself. That bitch of a queen has crippled her."

Dean could only nod at Bobby. Nessie's hands were in horrible shape.

While Sam had been sewing Nessie's back, Beth and Alex had pooled their combined talents and made a salve for the burns. The salve would cool the burns and hopefully speed the healing process. Alex handed the salve to her dad. "Dad, this should help mom. Put it on the burns after you've cleaned them."

"Thanks, Alex."

Dean tried to be as gentle as he could with cleaning Nessie's hands. Even though Nessie was passed out, she still uttered moans as Dean cleaned her hands. Dean gently rubbed the salve onto the burns. He used cleaned gauze to wrap the hands and cover the burns. Once he was finished, he pulled Nessie back to his chest. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. He carefully lifted Nessie to carry her into their bedroom so that she could sleep off the effects of the beer.

Dean laid her on the bed on her side and braced a pillow on her back. He gently took off her jeans so she would be more comfortable. He put a pillow between her arms so that her hands would not be touching. He covered her.

Dean went back to the kitchen and got Bobby's whisky. He drank a third of the bottle and then sat at the table. He had to find some way to help Nessie. "Beth, how do we fix this?"

"I don't know clan leader. I am sorry I did not read the fae records faster. If I had, then I could have stopped you and Nessie from sharing life's blood. I did not know it was a trap. There could be something in the fae records we can use against the queen."

"Well, that's a place to start. Let Sam and Alex help you research. We need answers fast."

Beth, Sam, and Alex hurried to Bobby's library to start researching. Sam could tell Beth felt guilty. "Beth, it wasn't your fault this happened. Don't blame yourself."

"You're sweet, Sam; but we all know I have not been as thorough as I should have been from the very beginning. I was arrogant and thought I knew all the prophecies, but I was just a pawn used by the queen. Now, Nessie has to pay for my arrogance."

Dean drank more of the whisky. He wanted to be drunk. If he had not pushed Nessie to share life's blood then none of this would have happened. He felt so guilty and selfish for what happened to Nessie. Bobby could tell Dean felt badly. "Dean, boy, it was not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Blame that bitch of a queen."

"Bobby, Nessie did not want to share life's blood with me. She was afraid what could happen if we did, but I wanted it so bad so she gave in. Now, she's lying in that bed with cuts on her back that had to be stitched and hands horribly burned. It is my fault. I am to blame for this. I should not have forced her."

"Boy, don't you know by now you can't force that girl to do something she don't want to do. I'm sure she wanted that as much as you did. You're life mates. It's what you're supposed to do. We'll get Nessie through this. Nessie is strong, Dean. She'll survive this. We just have to take care of her until her hands heal."

Dean felt better. Bobby was right, Nessie was strong. If anyone could get through this, it would be Nessie. Dean hoped Beth, Sam, and Alex would find the answers they needed to help Nessie. He could not let the bitch of a queen get her hands on Nessie. They would find a way to stop the queen. If Nessie had never died, then none of this would have happened. Dean went back to the bedroom and lay down behind Nessie. He was careful to not touch her cuts. He just needed to be near her. She was part fae now. He wondered if he was part fae as well, since they shared life's blood. Regardless, he would love her. No matter how much she changed, she was still his Nessie and he loved her.


End file.
